What the Wise Lady Said
by ShadowFire225
Summary: Elva and her Dwarven companions are back as they continue their journey to The Lonely Mountain; ahead of them are a whole new set of dangers. Skin-Changing Bears, a Diseased Forest, the Power of Sauron, Elven Halls, The Master of Laketown, and a Fire-Breathing Dragon. Along the way many go through personal changes, but not all are for the better; and lives will never be the same.
1. Mountain Sound

Shadow: Welcome, welcome, and thrice welcome! Some of you may be here for the first time (If so, I would highly recommend you read the first part to my FanFiction called "Where the Lonely Ones Roam"), and some of you may have already read that story. If the latter is the case then I thank you for returning to read the next installment. Of course I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters or plots. All of those rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien, NewLine Cinema, and Peter Jackson. I do, however, own Elva, Isil, and Aerin, and their story lines. Now, without further ado, on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mountain Sound

"There is no sense in dawdling here." Gandalf spoke up with a smile. "Let us make our way down."

There was unanimous consent between the entire company. The old Maiar led everyone down the safest path from the eerie. Elva waited to take up her preferred place in the rear. Though it was no longer strictly due to her antisocial dislike of the Dwarves. She was beginning to see them as those she needed to protect. Even, for a few, her friends. Though it was unlikely that would be something Elva would openly admit. Bofur took his self-designated place beside her in the rear as well. The only difference was that this time, Elva did not mind as she had before.

As the adrenaline from the battle began to wear off, Elva found herself beginning to limp from the pain in her shoulder. The White Warg's fangs has sank deep. She paused a moment to allow herself to change form. It allowed a better view of just how injured her shoulder was, and gave her relief from having to walk on it. Bofur glanced back at her before noticing her wound was worse than she had made it out to be.

"Thorin, we need to hold." The floppy-hatted Dwarf called to the front.

"No, Bofur." Elva began to argue. "I will be-"

"Nonsense." Bofur interrupted. "You are injured and we must tend to it."

"What is it?" Thorin demanded.

"It is nothing-"

"Elva is injured." Bofur cut across once more. "She needs to be tended to before we can continue on."

Thorin glanced over at Elva. She attempted to hide her shoulder from him, but he grabbed her wrist. The yanking of her arm caused her to wince, however. Thorin's gaze softened slightly as he examined it. He knew that it had come from her decision to shield him from Azog's Warg. Oin quickly made his way over and shooed everyone else away. He took his job as medic very seriously. Thorin gave a soft scowl. They still needed to be on their way.

"Fix her up as quickly as possible." He ordered. "We do not have time to dawdle. You have two minutes, and then we continue on."

"Let me see-" Gandalf began.

"I do not need your magick." Elva growled. "I am perfectly fine. It is a small bite."

"At least let Oin bandage it up." Bofur pleaded. "For my own peace of mind?"

The wolf woman sighed, but nodded. She glared at Bofur gently as Oin led her to a bolder she could sit on as he tended her shoulder. But he had a pleased smile that he had won out. Elva in pain was the very last thing he wanted. Oin's face was grim as he examined her shoulder. The bite had scraped against bone slightly, and punctured through the muscle as well. But it could have been much worse. He took a moment to slather ointment over the wound before he wrapped it in clean cloth and set the whole arm in a sling.

"I do hope you aren't left handed." He jested. "It may be a little while before you will be able to use your arm properly."

"Wonderful." Elva scowled. "It is not as though I need all four limbs. But thank you, Oin."

"Be grateful it was not worse." Gandalf sniped.

"We must continue on." Thorin spoke up anxiously.

Gandalf looked up to the sky and nodded. They carried on their way down from the eerie. With one less limb that than rest of the company, Elva was forced to rely on Bofur to help her down at certain points where it became hazardous on two feet. Had it been earlier in the journey, her pride would have been more wounded than it was at that point. The sun was several hours high by the time the company made it down to more stable ground. Everyone was in a more upbeat mood. The sun was shining, and; for the time being, the enemy had been left behind them. Even Elva had a soft smile on her face. Bofur tilted his head at her before venturing a question he had asked before.

"Would you reconsider my earlier proposal?" He glanced at her.

"What are you talking about?" Elva asked in return.

"If I figure out a tune on my flute," The Dwarf elaborated. "Would you come up with some lyrics?"

Elva frowned slightly as she thought about her answer. She did not have a luxury to fall back on her mute excuse. And it was part of her journey to step away from her cowardice and to learn to open up to others again. The last time she had sung was before her sister was murdered at her own hands. The Valar had returned her voice because they were pleased with her progress. Perhaps it was time to take a slightly bigger leap. To show the Valar they had not made a mistake. Slowly, the wolf woman nodded.

"Alright." She agreed. "I believe I can come up with something."

"Excellent!" Bofur cried. "It's time to liven things up lads. We're about to have a lovely serenade."

"Keep that up and I won't do it." Elva growled.

Bofur chuckled as he took his flute out of his pack. He tested it out a moment, making sure it was still in tune. Then he began to finger out some notes. After a moment a tune could be distinguished. Elva though a moment for what she wanted to sing. There was a song her brother enjoyed that had a similar tune to the one Bofur was playing. And it was rather reminiscent to what they had just been through as well. So Elva modeled her own song after it. With a deep breath, she began to sing.

"_I heard them calling in the distance._

_So I packed my things and ran,_

_Far away from all the trouble,_

_I had caused with my two hands._

_Alone we traveled on with nothing but a shadow,_

_We fled, far away._

_Hold your horses now._

_Sleep until the sun goes down._

_Through the woods we ran._

_Deep into the mountain sound._

_Hold your horses now._

_Sleep until the sun goes down._

_Through the woods we ran._

_Some had scars and some had scratches._

_It made me wonder about their past._

_And as I looked around I began to notice,_

_That we were nothing like the rest._

_Hold your horses now._

_Sleep until the sun goes down._

_Through the woods we ran._

_Deep into the mountain sound._

_Hold your horses now._

_Sleep until the sun goes down._

_Through the woods we ran._

_Sleep until the sun goes down._

_Sleep until the sun goes down._"

Several of the Dwarves clapped when Elva finished her song. The wolf woman smiled softly at their praise. It was still painful to tear away the hardened layers, but having those who cared about her soothed the raw, tender newness underneath.

"That wasnae so bad." Bofur grinned as he put his flute away. "Now was it?"

"I do not suppose it was a terrible as it could have been." Elva admitted reluctantly. "But do not expect it often. I sing only for special occasions."

"I believe I can accept that." The floppy-hatted Dwarf chuckled.

The company halted as the sun began to set. They had seen nothing of the Pale Orc or any other of their enemies. They set up a small camp for the night, in case a quick getaway was necessary. Bombur began preparing a quick supper for everyone. It would be mainly a cold supper, for the danger was too great to light a fire. Elva clambered, rather ungracefully, up to a higher lookout point to keep first watch. The wolf woman looked out across the great expanse to gain her bearings. They were less than a days journey from Beorn's house. Though it would be unlikely he would be very welcoming of thirteen Dwarves, one Wizard, a Hobbit, and a Wolf. He disliked many guests all at once, and disliked Dwarves especially. But they would not need to visit him unless their situation turned desperate. After a short time Elva heard someone else clamber up to her perch. To her surprise, Ori came and stood next to her. She gave a nod in greeting.

"I never really had a proper chance before." The young Dwarf stated hesitantly. "But, I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Elva tilted her head.

"For putting yourself between me and the Goblin King." Ori clarified. "It was very brave."

"No, not brave." The wolf woman replied.

"Of course it was!" Ori interrupted before she could say anything else. "We were all terrified; certain that our journey had come to an end before it had barely started. I think I was most frightened out of everybody. I'm not very brave. I'm here to record the story of our quest so generations will remember it. I thought I would be killed right there when the Goblin pointed at me. And then there you were, willing to put your life on the line for me. Someone you barely knew. Then, after we had all escaped the Goblin tunnels we were attacked by the Orcs again. And again you set your safety aside, this time for Thorin. Even before that when we were on the Mountain during the Thunder Battle. If that isn't brave, I don't know what is."

"You are very kind to say so, Ori." Elva smiled.

Ori returned the smile before making his way back down. Elva remained where she was for a while longer. The Dwarves below her began settling to sleep as much as they could. After a few hours, footsteps sounded beside her once again. She turned to see Dwalin making his way over. The heavily muscled, tattooed Dwarf had always been suspicious and wary of her. Even so far as distrustful. But Elva noticed that he looked at her differently now. It wasn't trust, not yet. But it was the same look she had when she gazed at her companions. It was one of familiarity. That one day a close bond could be formed. But the relationship between them was no longer rocky.

"Get something to eat, and some sleep." Dwalin stated. "I've got watch now."

Elva nodded before making her way down to the others. Bofur was still awake when she walked over. He sat up with a plate from supper. Elva accepted it gratefully as she sat down beside him and ate. Bofur held out a spare cloak of his when she finished so she could keep warm.

"It's no fur coat," He joked. "But it's the best I can do for ya at the present."

"Thank you, Bofur." Elva smiled.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked.

"I've been better." The wolf woman replied. "But it should not hinder me for too long."

"Well, rest is key now." He insisted. "I believe ya ought to take as much as ya can."

Elva bit back a retort that she was just fine and could take care of herself. With a stiff nod she curled under the spare cloak and fell asleep. Bofur watched her for a while contentedly before falling into slumber himself. The howls jolted Elva from her rest. She glanced up at the ridge where she had stood watch. Nori was there, likely having replaced Dwalin not long before. Most of the other Dwarves were awake at this point as well. Elva leaped from her place and rushed up to the ridge. The Pale Orc was on their trail once again. Thorin sent Bilbo to try and gauge where the Orcs were, and which way would be safest for them. Elva knew the closest, reasonably, safe point was the house of Beorn. Not long later Bilbo returned from his scouting. The Wargs were all around, but there was also another, monstrous creature the Hobbit was trying to tell them of.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked warily. "Like a bear?"

"Ye-yes…" Bilbo was surprised Gandalf knew. "But bigger, much bigger."

"Beorn..." Elva whispered, glancing at the Wizard.

"Do you know this beast?" Bofur questioned anxiously. "I say we double back."

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin growled.

"There is a house." Gandalf spoke up.

"Gandalf, no." Elva stepped over to him. "He is difficult enough when he is a man. And now that he is a bear, and there are both Orcs _and_ Dwarves?"

"It is our best chance." Gandalf replied. "It is not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin demanded. "Are they friend or foe."

"Neither…" The Wizard admitted slowly. "He will help us, or he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin nodded.

The group turned in fear as the snarl of the Bearman sounded close by.

"None." Gandalf frowned.

* * *

This one took a little longer to write than the first one. But I had some more to play with in this one, I think. Delving a little more into relationships and things. It's so nice to have it finished, and now I can post it. I hope you all have enjoyed :)


	2. The Bear and the Wolf

Shadow: Wow, the response within the first few hours of posting the second part to my story was beyond my wildest dreams! Thank you all so much for following and favouriting it! I hope you all enjoy the remainder of the chapters; we do have quite a few more to go. I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin, everything else belongs to Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bear and the Wolf

The company clambered the rest of the way down the mountain path as quickly as they could. Elva was forced to rely on Bofur's help again with her arm bandaged across her chest to hold it still. The sun was over the horizon by the time they made it to even footing. From there, they ran as quickly as they could to a large cottage in a wooded clearing. Not far behind them the monstrous bear burst from the edge of the forest with a snarl. They were hindered by the door for a moment. Just as they made it inside, Beorn shoved his muzzle into the small opening that was left. Even with all of the Dwarves pushing against the door, he was still stronger than they were. Elva ignored Oin's instructions and quick shifted into her wolf form. Bofur called to her as she leaped out of a window, but she didn't look back. The wolf woman tackled the bear. Her teeth nipped at his ear, causing him to rear back in annoyance. She scrambled off of his back and bolted for the woods. Beorn growled as he galloped after her.

Elva ducked into the woods around the cottage. While the Bearman knew them much better, she was smaller and more agile. However, her shoulder injury hindered her movement. The wolf woman slithered into a den beneath a boulder; just large enough for her to fit. Beorn chuffed angrily as he swiped at the den opening. Elva let her mind enter his. The Bearman paused in surprise when he felt the new presence in his mind. He chuffed and snorted, and backed away a few paces shaking his head. But Elva persisted. She sent soft, gentle feelings. She was a friend. Beorn sat down hard on his hind quarters as he sniffed towards the den. Elva took that as a signal she could come out. Her shoulder twinged painfully. Perhaps rushing headlong at the Bearman was not the brightest of ideas. A soft glow surrounded the wolf woman as she shifted back into her human form. The bear tilted its head curiously. A moment later, a giant of a man stood where the bear once had. And he was naked. Elva averted her eyes uncomfortably.

"Greetings to you, Beorn." Elva greeted. "Chief of the Beornings, and master of this land."

"Chief no longer." The Bearman growled. "Who can be the lord of nothing?"

"Your people…" Elva paused. "I am truly sorry."

"Pity is not needed, wolf." Beorn curled his lip.

"Do not mistake my compassion for pity." The wolf woman growled back. "I know only too well that pity is never looked for, nor needed. But sometimes, empathy is."

"Yes, I can see it." Beorn nodded. "You have suffered, too. You have lost everything once."

"But I am also finding it all again." Elva replied. "One day, perhaps you may as well."

"What do you want, wolf woman?" The Bearman questioned.

"Orcs are on our trail. They are hunting us relentlessly." Elva glanced towards the ridge they had come from. "They seek to destroy our company before we reach our destination. Though our task I cannot reveal. It is not my place. But what I can ask is that you grant us sanctuary, a safe place to rest for the night."

"I do not care for your Dwarven friends." Beorn scowled. "But the enemy of my enemy will be safe in my dwelling."

"We are grateful to you." Elva inclined her head.

Beorn nodded stiffly. He turned away, shifted back into the bear, and ambled off to guard his home. The wolf woman relaxed once he was gone. She hadn't realized how tense the encounter made her. Beorn was a dangerous ally, and there was no telling what he would do if he was an enemy. Elva returned to the house. By that point her shoulder was on fire. As though knives were being pressed into the bone. Oin would not be pleased with her blatant disregard of his orders. She scowled slightly. Bofur would not be pleased either. But she had to do something to protect them from the Bearman's rage. Her discomfort was worth their safety. Elva knocked on the front door. Balin opened it warily before sighing in relief that it was only her.

"We were afraid the beast had harmed you, lass." He stated as she entered.

"No harm done, except that which is already there." The wolf woman replied. "We are safe here for the night."

Oin grumbled as he sat Elva down on a bench to look over her wound once again. Bofur trotted over to her. His face was a mixture of relief, worry, and annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak but Elva waved him down.

"I know, already, Bofur." She snapped. "It was foolish to do what I did. But I did it and I am fine. There is little use bringing it up."

"What I was _going_ to say," Bofur stated. "Was, I'm glad you are safe."

Elva looked at the ground sheepishly.

"It would have been pointless," Elva pursed her lips. "for you all to have been mauled by the Bearman before we even reached Erebor."

"Cleaning up our remains was not something you wished to do?" Bofur grinned.

"Precisely." The wolf woman nodded, hiding a glint in her eye.

Oin finished rebandaging Elva's shoulder. He gave her a stern glare making it perfectly clear that she wasn't to do anything strenuous to it. She gave him a nod. The medic knew she would likely not listen. It was a habit with her. But there was nothing more he needed to do at that moment. Bombur set about using the kitchen to prepare a hot meal for everyone. While the rest slowly began to relax. They were safe for the time being. And that knowledge lulled Elva into a short nap to recover lost sleep, and to help her body heal faster. Bofur glanced over to her with a frown. He got up as quietly as he could and paced over to Gandalf, who was speaking quietly to Thorin.

"You must heal her." The floppy-hatted Dwarf stated. "She will probably be incredibly upset with you, and mostly me. But I cannae see her hurt as she is."

"Ah, Thorin and I were just discussing this." The Wizard smiled.

"She would be of more use to the company if we were not worrying about her injury." Thorin agreed.

"So, you'll heal her?" Bofur asked.

Gandalf nodded before kneeling in front of the wolf woman. He closed his eyes and held a hand over Elva's shoulder. The Wizard whispered words from a language no one in the room could identify. After a few moments he stood up and gave a satisfactory nod. Bombur was finishing up a stew and waved his brother over to help dish it out. Bofur handed bowls to everyone, then he took his and Elva's and made his way back to where she was sleeping. He set the bowls down on a stool before gently rousting the wolf woman. Her eyes snapped open as she shot up into a defensive position. Then she winced, expecting a pain in her shoulder. Elva blinked in confusion when the pain never came. Immediately she knew what had happened.

"I said I did not need your magick, Olórin!" She snapped at the Wizard, before rounding on Bofur. "And you! I can only imagine you convinced him. I can take care of my own wounds. I have done it for centuries before you came along. I do not need you to protect me!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Elva wished desperately that she could have taken them all back. Pain reflected in his eyes at her stinging comment. The wolf woman stood like a gaping fish, trying to will an apology to come forth. But she was so hurt by the pain her words had caused Bofur, she did not know what could mend what she had done. Thorin stepped forward; a frown etched on his face.

"It was not just Bofur, wolf." The leader of the company growled. "I insisted that Gandalf heal you, even if it was against your wishes. You do little good for us injured."

A bright light surrounded Elva as she choked back a sob. The she-wolf gave a piteous whine as she leaped out of the window, and bounded into the forest once again. She left Bofur's pleas far behind her. Though, it seemed to her, that no matter how far she ran, she could never leave her abrasive nature behind as well. Was pain the only thing she could give to those she cared for? Elva slowed to a stop after a time before sitting down. She shifted back into her human form, curled her legs to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees. And there she stayed, unmoving, as the sun began setting behind the mountains. Foot steps sounded behind her. Elva stiffened, but did not turn around.

"Go away, Bofur." She whispered. "Please?"

"Has it been so long you have forgotten my name?" Said a gentle, female voice.

"Isil…?" Elva gasped, standing up and whirling around.

A doe made its way over to her with graceful steps. A few feet away it stopped, a soft green light surrounded the doe and it was transfigured into a tall figure of soft, gentle qualities. The woman had long, golden hair that she let flow loosely down her back. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight. And her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown. A soft, sad smile played on her rosy lips. Elva let out a strangled sob as she rushed to embrace to woman.

"Isil." She whisper, throwing her arms around her.

"Hello my dearest sister." Isil replied hugging Elva back.

"How are you here?" Elva questioned, holding her at arms length.

"I am here to give you guidance, but then I must return." Her sister replied. "My time in Arda is not yet finished, but I must wait to return to my full form in Valinor before I am to complete my task."

"Why has it not been fulfilled?" Elva asked.

"My fate is tied to your heart." Isil answered her. "Once you are returned, so shall I be. So I am come to help guide your path for the moment."

"I do not wish for you to leave." The wolf woman stated.

"I know." Isil nodded. "Nor do I wish to go, but the Valar granted me only a small time to speak with you. I must leave with the sun."

Elva glanced at the sky and frowned.

"That gives us little time." She commented.

"Then I must make the most of it while I am here." Isil said. "Listen to my words, dear sister. You cannot let your heart be frozen and hidden away behind walls of stone forever. You let the wrong man gain access to your heart, and in your naivety you murdered me. I know your sorrow for the deed once it was done, I heard your heart cry out in suffering from Valinor. But your mind began to believe the things Mairon whispered to your soul. And so your actions were not entirely of his own puppeteering. Do not weep, my sister. I have long forgiven you this wrong. I know you love me still, as you love Aerin still. But now you must break down these walls that hold you prisoner in your own heart."

She glanced at back towards the direction of Beorn's house and smiled softly. Then she turned back to Elva.

"I have seen his heart." Isil continued. "And I am well sure that he is what you need. Let him know your heart, Elva. This one is a good one."

"I am afraid I do more harm than good." Elva glanced in that direction as well. "You did not see the pain I put upon his face."

"The people we love the most," Isil stroked her sister's cheek. "are the ones we also hurt the deepest. But the ones that love us the most, are the ones who forgive the quickest. Dearest sister, you have many who love you. If I can forgive you, your Bofur can as well."

"He is not _my_ Bofur." Elva frowned. "He simply is Bofur."

"Of course, sister." Isil smiled. "But my time is drawing nigh and I must return."

"So soon?" Elva whispered.

"Yes, but we shall see each other again." Isil nodded. "But first you must let your heart know love again. It will be hard. You have let your heart grow cold for far too long. It will not know what to do at first, but it will learn if you let it. Farewell, my dearest sister."

The moon rose behind the mountains. Isil's image shimmered for a moment then disappeared altogether. Elva bowed her head in sorrow. She looked at the ground where her sister had stood and there was a perfect set of deer tracks in the dirt. Elva knelt beside them and placed her fingers gently over them. Her sister had been right. A part of her knew that she had begun to believe what Mairon said as he tainted her mind. She had grown to hate her sister all on her own. Isil had forgiven her and loved her still. Perhaps it was time to do so herself. Elva thought of Bofur. Her fingers ran across the necklace that he had rescued from the Troll Hoarde. It seemed like ages ago that it had happened. He had done everything he could think of to bring her back from her hopelessness. He stayed by her side at her worst, and reveled at her best. Isil had said she thought he was good. Maybe she did need the Dwarf. Even the strongest needed protection once in a while. It would be a difficult road. And she was still a coward and didn't want to walk it alone. But, she also had to admit, she was weak and needed someone to lean on. That's what she did when her siblings were all together. They relied and leaned on each other. Bofur would have to forgive the spines that stabbed anyone who tried to get close. They would be the hardest to rid herself of. But could she get rid of them quick enough that he would not be too badly injured by her? Or would his best protection come when she was far away?

* * *

Chapter two is up! I am even more excited because I am presently working on a Smaug costume for the final premier and it is coming out really well. I hope you enjoyed the story so far, keep tuned for the next one very soon.


	3. Walls Come Tumbling Down

Shadow: I found a soundtrack to the Lord of the Rings musical. And I may or may not have been listening to every song on repeat for the past three days. I can only find the soundtrack because the play was not recorded, and it was cancelled in 2008 after a two year run. But I found out that it is coming back for a world tour in 2015! I can't wait! Anyway, I only own Elva, Isil, Aerin, and their story lines. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: When the Walls Come Tumbling Down

The moon slowly rose over the treeline. It was still early, and Elva was not yet ready to return to the house. She returned to her seated position and looked to the stars. Boot steps sounded behind her. This time she turned to face their owner. She lowered her eyes when this time the boots belonged to Bofur. He sat down next to her; though he still left space between them as she was always preferable to. Elva ventured a glance his way. He kept his focus on the stars but Elva could still make out the hurt inside of his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something. Anything. And once again nothing would come out. The wolf woman closed her eyes in irritation at herself as she turned her head away shamefully. She would always be a coward, wouldn't she?

"You're right, you know." Bofur spoke up after a time.

"No, I do not know." Elva frowned, giving him a sideways glance. "Right on what matter?"

"You don't really need me to protect you." He replied.

"Bofur, I did not-"

"Elva." Bofur interrupted gently, looking at her finally. "It's true, you don't _need _me to protect you. I can accept that, because you have done it, long before I ever came into your life; or you into mine. But that doesnae stop me from _wanting _to protect you."

"I know... I know far too well." Elva looked away again. "For as much as I did not want to, you and Ori and Thorin; and even the rest, have found paths behind my walls that I believed I had long sealed. And because of that I would give anything of myself to keep you, all of you, safe. And now…"

Elva's voice began to crack. She swallowed thickly and hugged her knees closer. Why was it so hard to be brave? Perhaps her walls had not tumbled down as far as she thought. Perhaps she had not completely allowed them to. Elva tried again. This time she pushed against her walls from the inside with trembling hands.

"And now I fear," She continued. "that the only way to assure you stay safe... is… is for me to leave. Earlier than I had imagined, but as I had planned from the beginning."

"No!" Bofur shook his head furiously, turning to kneel in front of her and held her face in his hands. "Don't you dare leave me! Don't ever think that you could save me by leaving! Rona left me and I died inside for so long. I cannae say how long it took me to come back to life, but it wasnae until I found you that I started truly living again. And I know that if you left me too, I would die all over again and there would be no life to find in me again."

"All I ever do is hurt the ones I care for." Elva whispered, lowering her eyes. "This quest would have been just fine without me."

"Oh, Elva." Bofur whispered. "You cannae possibly believe that. You have saved us so many times. If it hadnae been for you getting Gandalf when you had, we would have been roasted and eaten by Trolls. You saved Thorin's life in the mountains. And again you helped save him when Azog attacked us. You stopped Beorn from turning us all into bear food, and made sure we all had a safe place to rest for a while. And even if the quest would have been fine somehow, I would be lost without you."

Tears the wolf woman tried so hard to hold back finally traced their way down her cheeks. Bofur gently wiped them away with his thumbs. He pressed his forehead against hers, and there they sat. The walls had finally come tumbling down because they pushed them down together. Though Elva still stood behind where the foundation had been laid, afraid to step out. So Bofur came to her. He tilted his head forward until his lips pressed gently against hers. Elva stiffened at the contact and Bofur paused to let her tell him what she was comfortable with. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest. There was no way Bofur could not hear it as well. She was surprised it had not burst yet. Elva brought her hand up slowly and brushed her fingers along his cheek. With her other hand she twirled her trembling fingers through one of his braids. The floppy-hatted Dwarf smiled into the kiss as he leaned in a little more. Their lips tangled together as though their very lives depended upon each other. Bofur moved his hands down her sides to rest just above her hips. While Elva wrapped her arms around his shoulders. After a moment the wolf woman broke off the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and she cleared her throat nervously.

"That... um, that was not something I had ever believed I would do again." She mumbled.

"Nor I." Bofur admitted. "Ah, I do hope I was not too forward. I'd hate to have made you uncomfortable, or-"

Elva rolled her eyes and placed one of her fingers over his lips to silence him. He smiled as he kissed her hand. They stood up together and returned to Beorn's house. Most of the Dwarves looked up when Bofur and Elva returned. She swallowed uncomfortably, but made her way to the other end of the house past their stares. Bofur sat by her side quietly. A soft smile played on his lips; however. Thorin stepped over to them. Elva glanced up at him knowing he would be right in berating her.

"You seem to make a habit of running off." He grouched. "It would be wise to break it."

"I am well aware of that." The wolf woman pursed her lips. "It will not happen as frequently. Not anymore."

"Make sure of that." Thorin nodded, before letting his eyes soften slightly. "You have been rather useful."

"Imagine that." Elva quipped. "Quite the compliment from the Mighty Thorin Oakenshield."

"It was simply a fact, wolf." Thorin growled.

"If you insist, Dwarf." Elva's eyes glinted with humour.

Thorin narrowed his eyes, though there was no anger in them. He shook his head as he walked away. Gandalf chuckled and stood next to Elva. She glanced up at the Wizard.

"I suppose a thank you is in order?" She commented.

"No, not at all." Gandalf shook his head. "It is simply enough to know that you are finally allowing the walls to break down."

"I did not believe it would have ever been possible." Elva glanced at Bofur. "Not without you forcing me into this fool's errand with this collaboration of jesters."

"Now, I take offense at that." Bofur piped up. "I am the company's jester. You are giving far too much credit to the others. All they can do is hit things with their pointy weapons."

"Oh, do forgive me." The wolf woman deadpanned. "But if it were not for either of you, I would not be here. And here is infinitely better than where I was before. So I must say thank you. Both of you, for not giving up on me when I had."

"My dear," Gandalf smiled. "All I did was give you a little shove out of the door."

"Can you not simply accept that thanks?" Elva snapped, then winced apologetically.

"You are welcome." The Wizard smiled.

Elva pursed her lips in humoured annoyance as the old Maiar walked away again. The moon was rising higher into the sky. Thorin ordered everyone to sleep. And so everyone did. And for the first time since their quest began there was no fear from any enemy, or any unknown force. Elva settled down for the night as well in her self-designated corner. And when Bofur settled down beside her she welcomed him. He handed her his spare cloak once again and she accepted it gratefully.

"You know," Bofur grinned. "I believe it would be easier if you were to just keep the cloak."

"Thank you." Elva smiled back.

"You could thank me in other ways, too." He winked at her.

"Do not push your luck." The wolf woman glared before softening her gaze. "Good night, Bofur."

She gave a gentle smile as she rolled over and closed her eyes. The floppy-hatted Dwarf watched her breathe for a while. Until it became deep and rhythmic to show she was asleep. He smiled gently; one that finally reached his eyes. Then he laid down next to her and slept as well. Dawn had just begun to break when the company began to stir. That night had brought them the easiest night's sleep any of them had been given since before the journey had started many months before. And it was one of the best nights sleep Elva could remember having since long before that as well. She was the second to awake, after Gandalf. The Wizard was speaking quietly to a great, hulking figure. Beorn had returned to his home just before the sun made the sky lighten. The wolf woman stood carefully so as not to wake Bofur. She made her way over to the two other men. Beorn noticed her first and inclined his head towards her.

"She wolf." The Bearman greeted.

"Beorn." Elva tilted her head his way. "Your hospitality has been most gracious. We owe you a great deal of thanks."

"Thanks is not required." Beorn replied.

"I was telling our host that we would be leaving before the sun reached its peak." Gandalf informed Elva.

"That would be wise." She nodded. "Our time is wearing thin, and there is still a long road ahead of us."

"Indeed." Thorin's voice came behind her. "We have just over a month before Durin's Day comes."

Elva nodded good morning to the leader of the company. He returned the nod. Beorn ambled into the large kitchen to begin preparing breakfast for his unwanted guests. The sounds and smells began to roust the other Dwarves. Bofur ambled over to her, a smile on his face. His cheerful demeanor caused Elva to give him a half grin in return. The last of the company to wake was Bilbo. The Bearman set out dishes and food for the company. He looked Thorin up and down appraisingly. Though not entirely impressed.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." He commented. "Tell me. Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

* * *

Elva is finally learning what the Valar want her to. It's nice to write her opening up, but there is still a long road ahead for her and the Dwarves. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Namárië


	4. Stay

Shadow: Sorry this one is a little late today, I needed to do a little bit of editing on this chapter and was out all day so I only just now could post it. As for the disclaimer, I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. All other characters and plots belong to Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Stay

"You know of Azog." Thorin blink in surprise. "How?"

"My people were the first here in the mountains." Beorn explained. "Before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family; but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" The Hobbit asked curiously

"Once there were many." The Bearman answered sadly.

"And now?" Bilbo pressed.

Elva glanced between The Bearman and the Hobbit. She knew Bilbo's inquisitive nature could often lead him to ask painful questions. She hoped that Beorn knew he meant no harm with his questions. He only wished to learn of the world.

"Now there is only one." Beorn said, then he changed subjects. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of Autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf seemed happy for the change of subject as well.

"You are running out of time." The skin-changer stated.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf nodded.

"Mirkwood?" Elva demanded. "Olórin, are you mad? We have enough time to make our way the long way around. Surely Aiwendil has told you of it, or you have seen for yourself. They do not call it Mirkwood for no reason. There is no telling what it would do."

"The wolf is correct." Beorn nodded. "A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take to the Elvish road." Gandalf assured the pair of them. "That path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn scoffed. "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise, and more dangerous. But it matters not. These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

"Then perhaps it would be wise of us to request one more favour, if we are forced to take that accursed road?" Elva commented. "Two legs will likely not be enough to bring us to Mirkwood safely; if that is where we are forced to go. Then perhaps four legs would double our chances. You have ponies enough for each of the company. Perhaps if you were to allow us use of them; at least until we reach the edge of Mirkwood, it would give us a greater chance of success. Or even..."

Beorn rose from his chair, silencing Elva. She stiffened in preparation to defend herself or anyone else. He kept his eyes locked on her. Though she could not make out the exact emotion behind them. There was anger, and rage, and pain, and sorrow all swirling in a tumultuous mix. She knew just how much they were asking of the Bearman. But Elva believed that he would help them. After all; Gandalf had managed to convince her to help the Dwarves. And in her helping them find their way, she found hers as well.

"I don't like Dwarves." Beorn growled. "They're greedy, and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

Bofur shooed a mouse off of his arm. Elva shook her head marginally to stop him, but it was too late. Beorn gently snatched the mouse away and held it in his hand. Elva relaxed slightly when the Bearman turned away without touching Bofur. But her eyes never left the Bearman. The company held its breath. For a moment it seemed as though no help would come to them.

"But Orcs I hate more." Beorn stated. "What do you need?"

"We require those ponies." Elva answered. "And provision for our journey to see us to Lake Town."

"It shall be as you ask, she wolf." The Bearman nodded.

Elva tilted her head in thanks. While the company finished their breakfast Beorn began preparing supplies for everyone. The wolf woman was finally able to completely relax. As everyone finished their meals she took a bowl of the stew from the previous night and sat outside to eat. Elva looked towards Mirkwood; though it was far out of sight. The journey to the edge would take several hours. But it was still too close for comfort. The door opened behind her after a while. Elva glanced up to see Bofur. She gave a quick, crooked grin. It was becoming so she did not even need to look anymore. He held out a hand to help her up.

"Let's go for a walk." He offered. "Thorin says we aren't leaving for another hour. That's plenty of time to get lost."

The wolf woman gave a soft smile as she allowed Bofur to help her up. He led her down a path through a lovely part of the forest. Elva did not know how he seemed to understand what she needed, but it was nice to know that he did. The farther they walked the more nervous Bofur became.

"Bofur, is everything alright?" Elva questioned.

"So far, aye." The Dwarf nodded. "Ah, here we are."

He showed Elva through an overgrown archway. On the other side was a small clearing. In the center was a crystal blue pond with a fallen trunk carved into an intricate bench. The floppy-hatted Dwarf glanced nervously at Elva, but she was enthralled with the beautiful place. The pair sat down on the bench. They were quiet for a short time. The wolf woman noticed Bofur fiddling with his hands. She decided to help calm his nerves.

"How did you know of this place?" She asked.

"I found it searching for you." He replied.

"It is beautiful." Elva gave him a sideways glance. "But why did you bring me here?"

"Something seemed to be bothering you." Bofur frowned. "Especially the mention of Mirkwood, and I thought getting away would be helpful. If you wanted to talk about it. If not, then I understand as-"

"This has been helpful." The wolf woman interrupted gently before frowning slightly. "Mirkwood was not always as it is now. Once it was vibrant, and beautiful. Full of life and light. But for many long centuries it has become a place of darkness and danger. There is a sickness over it that affects all who enter. I am afraid that it will do things to me that I cannot control. That I will lose myself, and perhaps harm you. Or the others…"

"That does not sound like quiet all of it." Bofur prodded gently.

"Because it is not." Elva pursed her lips. "Deep in Mirkwood there is a place known as Dol Guldur. It is a stronghold built by… by the one I used to love. Mairon's darkness seeped into the forest and tainted it. And I wonder that somehow… he will find me again and put me under his hold as he had before. As when he made me… when I..."

Her entire body shook as she held back her tears.

"And I am afraid!" She managed to choke out; she had thrown down her walls, and there was no use trying to build them back up again. "Afraid as I have never been before. I have Aerin, and Isil returned to me. And I now, too, have those I would call my brothers. This company; this mad, foolhardy company, has become as my family. I cannot lose it all again for I would surely shatter into fragments too small to put back together. Finally I have something worth living and fighting for. I...I have you; you who believed in me and refused to leave my side and somehow found something worth loving inside of me. I cannot lose you."

Elva ended in a frantic whisper to stop her voice from cracking. Bofur wrapped her in his arms and held her close. She curled her fists around his coat as she pressed her face into his chest. She breathed in his scent as the panic slowly began to fade. The wolf woman committed it to memory. He smelled of Earth, and smoke, and an Autumn rain. It was calming like the gentle strength of an ocean breaker. The wolf woman pulled back from him after a while to gaze at his whole being.

"How you managed to love a cowardly toymaker," Bofur whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "I will never understand. You and Thorin have more in common, I believe."

"Thorin is ice and fire." Elva replied as quietly. "As I am. I could not be with something I already have storming tumultuously inside of me. I need a gentle rain and a warm sun. And that is what you bring to me, the calm to my storm. You brought light into my darkness, and found me when I was lost in it."

She paused for a moment. A soft smile found its way to her lips. And, as he did in the mountains for her, she sang to him.

"Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody, when the night's so long

'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's no, light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth

You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me

All I need, every breath that I breathe

Don't you know, you're beautiful

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I look at you

I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me."

Elva's face flushed as she pulled away from Bofur. Being open was still new and frightening to her. But it also gave her a thrill that she had not felt since she first fell in love with Mairon. Something she knew should have been impossible for her to ever feel again. And Bofur was enthralled by her as he had not been since Rona had been his wife. That was what was so incomprehensible and strange to him. For Dwarves were only meant to love one other for the rest of their life. Yet somehow these impossible feats had happened to them. Bofur shifted to kneel on the ground in front of her. He fiddled with his pocket for a moment. It was obvious that his nerves were rattled over something. And Elva wondered what he was doing. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought about what it could be. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for because he looked up to her again.

"Elva," Bofur began. "I don't know where any of us would be right now if you hadnae come along on this quest. But I do know that you've brought something to this company that could never be replaced. You brought life back to me, and a light in _my _darkness. A light that I hope will never go out, because I couldnae live without it now that I have known it. And though I also know we still have a long road ahead of us, and dangers we havenae faced yet, I want to know that you will stay by my side until the very end. So, I suppose what I'm asking you is, once the quest is over, once we reclaim Erebor, that you would consider staying with me. Making a home with me there?"

The wolf woman's breath hitched in her throat as it sank in what Bofur was asking of her. She looked down to the small, intricate, Dwarven band he held between his rough, calloused fingers. A band he had taken from the Troll Hoarde at the beginning of their long journey. He did not know why he took it at that time, but something told him he would need it one day. And so he did right then. Elva shakily touched it with her own small hands; needing to know that it was all real. Her breaths came short and shallow as tears pricked her eyes. From joy, or sorrow, or fright, she could not tell. What she did know was that she was nodding.

"Yes." Elva whispered. "Yes, I will stay with you."

Bofur sighed in relief as he slipped the band over finger. Elva leaned forward to press her forehead against his with her eyes closed. Her hands held either side of his face between them. While Bofur grasped her waist and pulled her off of the bench to straddle his lap. Elva bent her head slowly. Their lips brushed together momentarily. Bofur broke off the contact first and leaned back to look at her. The wolf woman opened her eyes to look at him curiously.

"I must also give you the traditional, engagement braid." He stated.

"The… what?" Elva blinked in confusion.

"A Dwarvish custom." Bofur explained while motioning for her to face away from him. "The male will braid his betrothed's hair in a special braid, and hold it with an engagement bead. For obvious reason I do not have an engagement bead, but I do have several that will do for the moment."

Elva nodded in understanding before turning around. Bofur undid the thick braid which held her hair back. He ran his fingers through it so the knots would untangle. There were not many so the floppy-hatted Dwarf was able to immediately braid her hair. He made quick work of it for his fingers were skillful and gentle. The braid was in a loose chain style around the sides of her head with a tighter loop that hung from each. Both sides wound around to the back where it was set in a single braid down her back. Pleased with his work Bofur stood up and helped Elva to her feet as well. They would be late if they did not return shortly. Elva swallowed nervously as they picked their way back through the forest. There was no hiding what they had done. The ring and the braid would make certain of that.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter; I've always wanted to write a proposal scene. Though I am a little worried it seemed too rushed, I dunno... I've never been proposed to before, hahah. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Also, the song used in this chapter was "Stay" by Miley Cyrus.


	5. Mirkwood

Shadow: We have a surprise guest in this chapter and I'll give a cookie to anyone who guesses who it is. (Well, maybe not since it is not hard to guess.) I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. All other characters and plots belong to Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Mirkwood

The ponies were packed and ready to go once Elva and Bofur returned to Beorn's house. The wolf woman ducked her head low, refusing to look the others in the eye as each turned and recognized the engagement braid. The silence was deafening. Finally Elva glanced at the others. Gandalf held a faint smile. Though it was his eyes that betrayed just how exuberant he was. Bilbo did not understand Dwarven customs nor why everyone went silent. Beorn was not as apathetic appearing as he usually was. And the expressions of the other Dwarves were varied. It was Ori's wide, joyous grin which helped to still Elva's pounding heart slightly. Bombur and Bifur glanced at each other before walking over to the wolf woman. Immediately her heart beat as a war drum again. She held a baited breath, as did the rest of the company. As Bofur's kin, their approval would mean much to the engagement. They enveloped Elva in a warm embrace. They knew just how much the wolf woman meant to Bofur and found great pleasure in the happiness he had found in her. Bifur gestured and spoke in Khuzdul which Bombur nodded eagerly to and Bofur had to translate.

"He says 'welcome to our family, daughter of wolves.'" The floppy-hatted Dwarf grinned.

"Thank you, Bifur, and Bombur." Elva smiled.

"Congratulations are in order." Thorin nodded his head towards Elva. "But we have no more time for pleasantries. Let us be on our way. Durin's Day comes swiftly."

Bofur mounted his pony while Elva shifted into her wolf form. They bid farewell to Beorn, thanked him for his hospitality, and rode towards Mirkwood. The company rode quickly so they could make up for lost time. The wolf woman galloped next to her betrothed. Beorn followed the company closely. Most of his reasoning was to make certain his ponies would be returned, but he also acted as guardian against any Orcs. A few hours past noon they reached the edge of Mirkwood. Elva pinned her ears, her hackles raised. She could feel the sickness of the forest. Gandalf dismounted first to examine the path.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." He announced.

A quiet growl resounded from Elva's throat. This place was the last that she ever wished to go. And here was the place they needed to travel through to reach Erebor in time. Gandalf ordered everyone to turn the ponies back to Beorn's house. Mirkwood was no place for the animals. And Beorn would be very put out if they came to harm. The company dismounted to begin gathering the supplies.

"This forest feels… sick." Bilbo stated. "As if a disease lies upon it."

"Yes, dear burglar." Elva flicked her tail. "I do recall discussing this when we were still at the house of Beorn."

"Is there no way around?" The Hobbit sent an irritated glare towards the wolf woman.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north." The Wizard replied. "Or twice that distance south."

Elva stalked a short distance away and sat down. She curled her tail around her paws, staring at the diseased forest. Bofur glanced her way in concern. But the wolf woman simply brushed her mind against his. She wanted to convince him that she would be alright, even if she could not convince herself. Suddenly Elva lifted her nose to scent the air. There was something wrong, more so than she had first thought. She threw her mind out to Gandalf and sensed the Lady Galadriel already there so she did not enter. Instead, she padded warily to the Grey Wizard.

"You will not be coming with us?" Elva stated more than asked.

"No, I will not." The Wizard agreed.

"Where will you go?"

"The High Fells."

"But that is where the Nine are buried. You do not believe…"

"That is what I fear. Radagast has already recovered a Morgul blade."

"Those were buried along with the bodies, never to be seen by the light of day again. How could one return to this world?"

"By the same power that holds this forest. So long as the Dwarves keep to the path, they will be perfectly fine. For this part of the quest, they do not need us. If you were to come with-"

"The Necromancer is not one to be toyed with." Elva interrupted and bared her teeth at the thought of _him_. "Guard yourself with caution, for though I know him better than most I cannot come with you. He knows how to get past my barriers, and I will not let him come that close to me again. Not when I have even more to lose now. I will stay with the Dwarves."

"So be it." Gandalf nodded grimly.

The pair returned from the edge of the forest. Gandalf stayed the Dwarves from unsaddling his mount. And Bilbo knew exactly what that meant.

"You're not leaving us?" He asked desperately.

"I would not unless I had no other choice." The Wizard replied. "Elva will remain with you."

"But you will not go alone, Istari." Elva mumbled as she stalked away from the group.

The wolf woman searched the hills for Beorn or his beasts. He was not far away; keeping guard until they made it into Mirkwood. Elva touched his mind gently. The bear remembered her touch and allowed her to enter and find the man hidden deep within.

"_I ask one more favour of you, Beorn_." She frowned. "_Olórin goes to the High Fells, but he cannot go alone. Send one of your fastest steeds to Aiwendil, the Wizard known as Radagast, and tell him of Olórin's plight. He can help._"

She felt a slight acknowledgement from Beorn. Elva thanked him and returned to the company just as Gandalf spurred his horse away. It was raining heavily as they began their trek into the dark closeness of the sick forest. The wolf woman returned to her human form. She believed that the sickness of the forest would affect her less without the animal part of her as the forefront. She paused on the outskirts of the wood for a moment. Fili was one of the last to enter. He stopped and turned back to her.

"It won't be so bad." The Dwarf prince smiled at her.

"If only I could have your confidence." Elva glanced at him.

"There is more than one here who has your back." Fili stated before heading into Mirkwood. "Especially with what we've all witnessed you do and give up for us."

He clapped her on the shoulder as he followed the company. The wolf woman took a deep breath and ventured into the dark forest. Elva could feel the heaviness as soon as she stepped foot into it, more so than any of the others. She stayed farther back than usual from the Dwarves. She was afraid of the power of the Necromancer and what it could do to her. What it could make her do to them. The company kept to the path for a long while. Though there were a few occasions where it was more difficult to find. It had become unused and worn away by the natural elements because of its disuse as the Elves had hidden away from the outside world. Thranduil had seen war and bloodshed, and the evils of the outside and feared for his people too much. And so the Wood Elves of Mirkwood lived in solitude and distrust. Nothing like what it had been the few times Elva had ventured into Mirkwood in the earlier ages to seek out her brother as he gave counsel to the Elves.

The company kept on the path where they needed to for several hours. And slowly the sickness of the forest began to adle their minds as well. It seemed to close in around them. The air grew thick and heavy. Elva began to feel a fog cloud her mind. It was reminiscent of the one Mairon had used before. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head as though shooing an insect. The wolf woman could feel the fear creeping up inside of her. It began taking control of her logic and reason. She ought to have gone with Olórin to the High Fells. The Dwarves would have been safer without her. And the Wizard could have blocked her mind. Or perhaps it would have simply been better for her to have gone away. To have left Beorn's and kept everyone safe. Kept Bofur safe.

Suddenly she ran straight into Dwalin. He grunted and gave her a glare which she returned as she bared her teeth at him. The wolf woman flinched at her actions. She drew back a few feet in slight apology. The company had halted at Nori's horrifying discovery. They had wandered far off the path they were meant to stay on. They were lost. Thorin ordered everyone to search for the path. They needed to find it if they were to find their way out of Mirkwood. Elva wandered away from the others. Her mind felt heavy. And her body began to feel the effects as well. When she was far enough away Elva sat at the roots of one of the massive trees. She curled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close. Perhaps they would go on without her, thinking she was with them. Perhaps if she stayed put she could keep them safe from herself.

_But what keeps you safe?_

Elva looked around herself hastily. He could not have been there. He could not be in her mind again. Not again.

_Oh, but I am._ His dark chuckle sounded in her mind again.

"Get out of my head!" The wolf woman screeched.

_Why would I do that? I've become rather comfortable in there. So many thoughts to play with. I had fun the last time you allowed me in there. And to watch as you destroyed your sister was simply marvelous._

"Keep your foul tongue to yourself!" Elva hissed.

_Are you still trying to convince yourself that you didn't _want _to murder her? She was so perfect, the Valar loved her. Where you were stuck as a cast off._

"That is not true!" She bared her teeth. "I was never-"

_If that is what you want to continue to tell yourself. But it's happening again._

"What are you talking about?" Elva demanded.

_Why these Dwarves of course._

"Do not speak of them!" She snarled. "Do not dare speak of them, you have no right!"

_I have every right my dear. For, you see, I see their hearts. I have not lost my graces. I have my power still. If the Valar truly despised me would I not have my powers anymore?_

"You will get what you deserve in time." The wolf woman frowned.

_Time has passed, and passed again. Yet here I am, and there you are. Is it so hard to connect the dots?_

"Stop it!" Elva screamed, covering her ears and falling to her knees. "I will not listen to you! You speak lies and deception, leave me!"

_You may try to look past the truth, but it stares you in the face. The Valar do not care if you live or die. In fact, they would prefer your death; for with that they would no longer be forced to deal with you. It would be better for everyone involved really. All you are is a waste of space. At least that is what the Valar think. Well, not just the Valar. Your precious Dwarves believe it as well. Thorin wishes you had never come on this quest. You have been nothing but a burden to him._

"Stop it!" She whispered, tears running down her face. "You know naught of what you speak."

_Dwalin is just waiting for you to slip up in some way so he can run you through and be rid of you. And little Ori is terrified of you. You can see it in his eyes. He would be so relieved if you were not around. A big, bad monster who hates the world and speaks in words that pierce as sharply as her teeth._

"You are lying." Elva sobbed, but his words had already begun to slink into her heart.

_That vigor you had earlier seems to be dying out. Are you finally starting to believe what I say? Good, because how could anyone ever love a monster who would murder her own sister? And speaking of love, what about your dear Bofur?_

"No, please?" She pleaded quietly, curled up on the ground with her hands covering her ears and her forehead pressed to the earth.

_He cannot truly love you. He knows exactly what you did. He saw your memories with his own eyes. How you tore your sister in two with your hatred and anger. And deep down inside, there was a part of you that enjoyed it. Oh, and let us not forget, he so proudly named himself the company's jester. What better trick to play than make the most despised member feel loved and welcomed, and tear it all away once she feels secure? A marvelous trick to play. You can see it all can't you? Oh yes, you can see it. Perhaps it would be better if you had stayed in your solitude. Or perhaps your death would be the best choice. End all of your suffering and pain. But why should you leave it to just that?_

"What are you saying?" The wolf woman asked softly.

_Simply that you should destroy them as they have destroyed you. They cannot get away with what they have done to you. You are stronger than they, better than they. Why do you bow to their whims and desires? Be rid of them, all of them. For they cannot see that you are a power to be feared and awed. Not some useless pet that only slows them down. Tear them from their pedestals, and tear their flesh apart. For I know you, Elva. I see your power and your beautiful hatred. Do this and you could be a queen at my side. We would rule all of Arda and Valinor with an iron fist. You would be my dark and beautiful queen, for I can restore you to your power as you so desperately want. _

The voice receded and Elva was left alone once again. But the silver tongue of Sauron had done its damage. A light surrounded Elva and the wolf woman heaved herself to her paws. Her humanity was suppressed in her animal form. She was no longer Elva, she was a wolf. And combined with the poisonous words of the Necromancer, she was on the hunt for blood.

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write as well. Playing around with how to toy with a wounded heart; what sounded like it could slip off of a silver tongue; how to twist a knife into insecurities... it's a good thing I am not capable of being this treacherous in real life. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Finding Faith

Shadow: I think I have too much fun with wreaking havoc on my OCs, whether in FanFiction or in my own original stories. I wonder what that says about me psychologically? Anyway, I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. All other characters and plot belongs to Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Finding Faith

Paws trekked softly across the hard packed earth. The wolf woman's eyes glinted in malice as she scented the ground for the Dwarves. Yet as she walked it seemed that the influence of Mirkwood began to lessen and wane. As though an outside power was lifting the poison. Her mind was still held under a heavy fog, but she was able to begin thinking a little more. Sauron played at her insecurities and fears perfectly. The wolf snarled and froze in place for a moment. Thorin had distrusted her from the get go. That was true. He nearly drew his sword to attack all the way back at Bag End. He looked over her help, help that she never wanted to give in the first place.

_The Goblin Tunnels._

The wolf bared her teeth at the soft, deep voice that penetrated her thoughts. She recognised it, she thought. But the fog was too great for her to give it much more thought. The wolf started forward again for a few more steps; only to be stopped by the gentle presence in her mind.

_Remember the Goblin Tunnels._

A growl sounded from the wolf. But the memory pricked in the far reaches of her humanity. And she began to remember. Thorin had stepped in front of her. He had protected her from the Goblin King.

_Yes, dear one. Remember carefully what you know; not what you have been told._

The wolf hesitated for a moment and pinned her ears uncertainly. She shook her head to rid the fog that clouded her mind. She needed to return to herself again. Something was wrong inside of her. The wolf knew that, but it couldn't quite place it. As though she wasn't herself, that there was something more to her.

_Remember!_

The voice whispered urgently. The wolf snorted as she paced back and forth in irritation. Thorin had stepped in front of her and protected her from the wrath of the Goblin King after she had saved him on the mountain path. The night Ori showed he was not afraid of her. He stood between her and Thorin as they threatened to settle their differences violently. The young, frightened, awkward Dwarf showed her warmth and friendship, and how to be brave for others. The whole company had begun to respect her; even so far as to be concerned for her when she was injured on his behalf and when she distracted the Bearman. Thorin had called her useful. He was worried for her when she ran off after snapping at Bofur. The wolf growled again.

_No, dear one. What was told to you was a lie. Think of Bofur truly._

The wolf whined, pawing at her muzzle. The name that brought feelings of warmth and happiness to her very soul. He was the first to greet her when Olórin had revealed her to the company. He tried to make her laugh with his jokes and self-berating. He opened up about his life and the pain he suffered because he could identify with what she was feeling. The Dwarf with the floppy hat, the one who refused to give up on her, managed to throw down her walls and show her what it was like to be loved. And to begin to love again, herself. He was her light in the deepest darkness. He was her humanity. A bright light surrounded the wolf. It pierced through the darkness of the forest. And the fog that covered her mind shattered with the force and brilliance of one thousand suns. Elva knelt on the ground, her hands pressed to the earth, and tears falling down her face. Her worst fears had almost come to pass. Sauron was still able to take hold of her mind and twist her thoughts and heart as he had done so before. But then that voice had come. Aulë had not given up on her.

_Quickly dear one, the Dwarves need you once again._

Elva look up in worry. She had no idea where the Dwarves had gone. And there were many dark things in the forest which could bring harm to them. She quickly gave a 'thank you' to Aulë for his help and rushed after the Dwarves. Elva threw out her mind in all directions to find them as she ran; hoping she was not too late. Her feet flew over the ground faster than she had ever needed to go before. Mirkwood was vast and her sense of time and direction was completely skewed. What Elva did not know was that she was running away from the company. It seemed to her that no matter how far she stretched her mind, she could not find them. But that could not be. Not unless there was something blocking them from her. The forest had a small part to play, but even with it she knew she would have been able to sense them somewhere. There were fouler things at play.

The wolf woman stopped. If anything was going to happen, she needed to get her bearings first. Then she could form a plan to save the Dwarves. Suddenly Elva heard the rippling of a fast, strong river. She headed in that direction and came to a black river. It was the Enchanted River, black water that flowed from Emin Duir where Goblins and Spiders had made their homes. Anyone who drank of it or so much as touched it fell into a deep slumber. And when they finally awoke, they would have terrible amnesia. But the Enchanted River was a great help to her. It flowed south from the Black Mountains, and was located on the west side of Thranduil's halls. Elva was on the side closest to the halls. Though she could not remember having crossed it. But her mind had been in a fog since she had stepped foot in Mirkwood. If the company had crossed the river they would not have crossed back. The wolf woman narrowed her search to that side of the river. Hopefully it would be easier to pinpoint their minds.

Just then Elva found Bilbo's mind. It seemed distorted to her. As though she was looking through a dirty window. But it was better than nothing. She knew where she needed to go. She only prayed it would not be too late. The wolf woman quick shifted. Her paws barely touched the ground as she ran. She focused on Bilbo's mind. He could not be far from the Dwarves. Suddenly the others' minds began to open. Relief flooded Elva's mind when she found Bofur's.

"_I am coming._" She told him.

The wolf woman forced herself to go even faster. She noticed the closer she got to the Dwarves, the more webs she began to run into. The spiders had taken them. After several minutes she heard the sound of fighting. Elva burst through a group of webbing, teeth bared and claws outstretched. She bowled down a massive spider and buried her teeth deep in its underbelly. Black, sticky blood dripped from her muzzle as she turned to leap on the back of another. Her jaws tore through the joints where its legs connected to its body. It writhed in pain and anger as its mode of locomotion was removed and there was no way for it to make a meal of the Dwarves. The wolf woman paused to glance around her surroundings. Most of the spiders had been dispatched, but there were others on the way.

"Quickly, we must go." Thorin ordered.

The company readily agreed. Elva scanned over everyone to make certain they were all accounted for. The only two heads missing were Kili, and the Hobbit's, but she scented Bilbo and Kili nearby. The wolf woman turned to bolt after their scent and bring them safely back into the group when another massive spider landed in front of the company. Then all of a sudden Elves descended from the trees. They killed several spiders on their way down and surrounded the Dwarves. Elva bared her teeth in defence. Even before the battle against Sauron these Elves had been unpredictable.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf." A tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, regal looking Elf frowned. "It would be my pleasure."

He seemed familiar to the wolf woman. But she could not quite place where she had known him before. Elva's head turned when a cry sounded a few yards from the group. It was Kili's voice. Fili whirled around as well and called out for his brother. The wolf woman bolted from the group, skirting around several arrows to charge the spider attacking Kili. Elva noticed another Elf leaping down from the trees, killing spiders as she went. The She-Elf's arrow was already trained on the spider making its way towards Kili. The wolf woman noticed one more spider lowering itself behind the new Elf. The She-Elf shot the third spider before turning to stab the fourth behind her. She had a bad angle and it only served to slightly wound, and greatly anger, the spider. Kili called for a weapon as a fifth spider began creeping towards them. But the She-Elf paid him no heed. Elva took that moment to launch herself at the spider the She-Elf was fighting and tore into its head with her teeth. That left the Elf free to turn and throw her knife between the eyes of the last spider. The She-Elf gave a distrustful glance towards Elva, which she returned with her teeth bared. The first Elf, likely the captain of the group, ordered the Dwarves to be searched.

"Do not think me above running you through as well, wolf." The She-Elf frowned, not truly expecting her to understand.

"I could tear you apart, Elf." Elva growled in return. She gave a satisfied look at the She-Elf's shock. "Not accustomed to the animals talking back I suppose. If you liked that trick…"

The light surrounded Elva as she returned to her human form once again. The She-Elf's look of incomprehension and greater shock made the wolf woman grin wider in satisfaction. Elva inclined her towards the Elf before checking on Kili. Then she made her way back to the company and stood by Bofur. She gave him a quick once over before deciding she was content with his condition, from what she could see.

"_You are alright?_" Elva questioned in concern, keeping their conversation private.

"_Yes._" Bofur replied, glancing to her. "_Are you?_"

"_I am unharmed._" The wolf woman nodded.

"_But are you _alright?" He pressed. "_You disappeared, for what I assume was a few hours; it is hard to decipher time in this place, only to come barreling out of the woods when we were being attacked._"

"_I am alright now._" Elva admitted. "_The forest began to affect me and… Mairon found me. He entered my mind and tainted my thoughts again. I was so close to seeking you all out to… to kill you._"

She paused and lowered her head shamefully.

"_But you didn't._" Bofur stated.

"_But I could have…_" Elva frowned. "_Then another voice stopped me. It was Aulë. He helped me to remember myself, to remember you. And the thoughts of you broke Mairon's hold over my mind._"

"_Me?_" Bofur smiled.

"_Yes, you._" Elva glanced at him with a glint in her eye. "_Do not think much on it, it was likely coincidence that I thought of you when the spell broke._"

A movement caught her eye. The leader of the band held up Orcrist in awe. Then turned his distrustful eye on Thorin.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"It was given to me." Thorin replied.

"Not just a thief." The Elf pointed the sword at Thorin's throat. "But a liar as well!"

"Enough of this foolishness, Legolas." Elva snapped, finally remembering where she had see the Elf before. He was Thraduil's son, but he had been only a few decades old when she had seen him last.

"I do not believe I am acquainted with you." The Elf frowned. "Yet you seem to know me, how is this?"

"I am wounded you do not remember me." The wolf woman feigned heartache. "In either of my skins."

"You were the wolf earlier." Legolas blinked slowly. "You came here long ago with the owl."

"At last, a glimmer of recognition." Elva deadpanned. "Now, you know who I am and you know what I am. The Dwarves are with me and we need to pass through Mirkwood to get to our destination. You will grant us passage through."

She furrowed her brow as Legolas chuckled.

"Yes, I know who you are." He nodded. "But I also know what happened to you. Your brother told my father to deny you passage should you ever return to our wood."

"That was then." Elva narrowed her eyes. "The Valar have granted me a second chance, that is why we are going through Mirkwood."

"Unfortunately, we have been given no other orders." Legolas stated. "You are to be placed under guard. You and your Dwarven friends are intruders here."

The Elf prince ordered the Elves to take them away. As they were forcefully led away Bofur turned to Thorin. In the sudden appearance of the Elves, Kili attacked by the spider, and remembering Legolas, Elva had forgotten one other member. Bilbo was still missing. The wolf woman threw out her mind to find him. His mind was dark and fogged, but it was there. Though Elva did not like what was keeping his mind hidden from her. It felt like Mairon's darkness.

"_Stay hidden, dear Hobbit._" She whispered in his mind. "_But keep close. We must all reach Esgaroth together._"

"_Do not worry._" Bilbo said bravely. "_I will find a way to rescue all of you, if the Elven King does not allow us passage._"

* * *

The Valar have not given up on Elva. But now they have to convince Thranduil to let them go. The next chapter I have will reveal a little bit of his past and why he is the way he is. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. The King of Elven Halls

Shadow: Sorry for such a delay in the chapter update, I took a break from the computer for the past few days so that I could focus on my Smaug Costume after work. It's almost done and I am very excited. I only need to add spines to the tail and put together the wings and everything is done. the fangs came in the other day and they are so comfortable I hardly take them off. Anyway, I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. All other characters and plot belongs to Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The King of Elven Halls

The company was marched unceremoniously to the Halls of Thranduil. Elva made certain to keep Bofur and Ori close to herself, which was made difficult by the Elves spacing themselves between the Dwarves. Without Aerin there to corroborate her tale, there was no telling what the Elves might do. There was little love shared between the two races, and Mirkwood elves were no exception. Especially not Thranduil. The company was led deep into the palace and down into the jail cells. Each was searched once again before being roughly thrown into individual cells. The wolf woman was led away from the others much to Bofur's, and her own, protest.

"I will not be separated from my friends." She growled.

"You, and your leader, are to see my father." Legolas stated. "Your fates will be decided there."

"If our fates are to be decided by your father," Elva snapped. "Then we would waste less time if you simply kept us under lock and key."

The Elf prince frowned darkly as she and Thorin were led to the King's main hall. Thranduil was an Elf of regal bearing. He stood tall and proud, with golden hair which flowed down his back like a waterfall. On his head was a crown of branches and berries, the one he wore during the autumn months. His grey-blue eyes seemed to pierce into one's very soul. But it was harsh and cold, unlike the piercing gaze of Galadriel. For his was molded from war, and loss, and strife at the hands of Melkor during the War of Wrath. His father, and two thirds of his people, had been lost in the bloody and vicious battle. But Thranduil's wounds were not merely emotional, for the Great Dragons of the north had also cost him physical damage which he hid from the world with a spell of concealment. Because of that war he secluded his people, and himself, from the world around them. And Elva knew exactly how he felt. So she hoped she could make him see reason.

"Tell me, what is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror doing in my kingdom?" Thranduil questioned. "With a band of Dwarves, and a disgraced Maiar, to be exact."

"I do not see how any of that-"

"We are returning to Erebor." Elva interrupted Thorin before he could say anything detrimental.

She ignored the angered glare he shot her way. There was no use playing word games with Thranduil. Not only would it likely hinder their chances of being released, but it was likely he was already aware of what they were doing.

"Erebor?" The King raised a slender eyebrow in feigned interest. "And what interest would you have there?"

"It is time for the King Under the Mountain to return to his throne." The wolf woman answered. "Even here, in your secluded halls, you must have known the signs were revealing themselves. The time is at hand for it to be done."

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand." Thranduil stated. "A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a Dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk."

"_Aerin, please._" Elva stretched out her mind, back to the halls of Imladris. Though she managed to find him already on his way. "_I need your help._"

"_Elva?_" Her brother asked in surprise. "_What is it you need of me?_"

"_We are prisoners in Mirkwood,_" The wolf woman explained."_and I fear Thranduil will not listen to reason._"

"_What does the king say?_" Aerin questioned.

"_He offers his help at a price._" Elva replied.

"_Thranduil's price will not be cheap_." The owl man frowned. "_What has he asked for._"

"_He desires what he claims to be rightfully his returned._" She answered. "_I know he speaks not of the Nauglamír for that was lost to all ages ago. But the Dwarves have crafted jewels which liken to it. And you know well the king's desire for riches, especially those that are silver and white. And Thorin is stubborn. He still bears in his heart the grudge when Thranduil would not risk the wrath of Smaug. There will be no compromise on either part here. The king will not listen to me, he needs to hear it from one he trusts._"

"_I am on my way._" Aerin stated.

"_May your wings carry you swiftly, brother mine._" Elva nodded before retracting her mind once more, though she did not miss the swell of joy on his end with her old nickname for him.

"A favour for a favour." Thorin scoffed, turning away from Thranduil.

"You have my word." Thranduil stated honestly. "One king to another."

"Thorin, do not-"

"Silence, wolf." The Dwarf snapped at her.

"No, I shall not be silenced!" Elva growled. "Not by you, not by _either _of you." She turned to glare at the king who had opened his mouth to speak over her. "This petty feud your races have against each other grates upon my last nerve."

"I do not believe you are in the best position to take a side on these matters." Thranduil spoke up haughtily. "Especially not with the feud you have."

"You have no right to speak of that time, Elf." The wolf woman bared her teeth at him.

"No?" The king smiled. "You have entered my halls, my kingdom, and since it has been ordered you be detained should you ever step foot here, I do believe I may speak of it as I will."

Thorin furrowed his brow to look at Elva quizzically. Thranduil did not miss the confused glance. His smile widened.

"Oh, you have not told them?" He asked in wonder. "What would they think of it, I wonder."

"Do not dare speak of it!" Elva growled. "That is between myself and the Valar. And this quest is to wash that slate clean."

"Is slaying a Dragon really the way you are to wash the blood off of your hands?" Thranduil chuckled.

"What is he talking about, wolf?" Thorin frowned.

"So, this companion of yours, one who has slept with you, eaten with you, and traveled hundreds of miles with you," The Elven king looked to Thorin. "never told you what she is?"

"The Wizard introduced her as a friend of his." The Dwarf glanced distrustingly at Elva. "So I asked no questions."

"For I _am_." She insisted. "As I am your friend, Thorin. Yours, and Ori's and Bofur's, and everyone else as well. I would not change that for anything is this wide world."

"Not even to go back to that dreaded day," Thranduil asked. "All the way back to stop yourself from murdering your sister?"

"No, be silent!" The wolf woman snapped, though it was too late.

Thorin stared at her in shock and horror. Elva refused to look at him. Instead she glared at the Elven King in anger. She clenched her fists to stop them from shaking so badly. Thranduil simply tilted his head with a smirk on his face. He was daring her to do something. This was his kingdom, she was playing this game under his rules.

"You dared to hide a guilt like that? Thorin whispered harshly. "I should not have allowed you to come with us and put my people under such danger. You have been unpredictable since the beginning, and now you have put Bofur under your spell. This will-"

"I will not be judged by you, Thorin, son of Thrain." Elva rose to her full height and cast her cool gaze on the Dwarf. "Not when you do not understand my full story. I was once a Maiar, powerful and of high standing. I served under your creator for many centuries. My brother, Aerin, served under the most powerful of the Valar, Manwë along with Olorin, whom you know to be Gandalf, and my sister served under Yavanna along with the Istari Aiwendil. Though you met him under the name of Radagast. We all were once very close in our companionship. Until another servant of Mahal began to notice me. His name was Mairon, and he was handsome and kind. Or so I had believed.

But he served a dark master in secret, Morgoth; for his true name is no longer spoken of on Arda. And as time passed, Mairon began to taint my heart and mind. He turned me against the Valar, and my family. And under his influence I murdered my sister. So the Valar punished my actions and stripped me of my title and power. I was banished from Valinor to never return. And for a millenia I allowed my anger and hatred towards Mairon, the Valar, and myself fester in my heart. I built walls around it to stop anyone from entering again. Then Olorin found me hidden away from the world in Fangorn, for the Valar had decided to give me another chance. If I could learn to allow myself to let love enter my heart again the Valar would restore my status. Olorin believed this quest would be what I needed. So he brought me to you all. I was against it from the beginning. I wanted nothing to do with any of you, all I wanted was to get it over with and go back to my solitude.

And then that infernal, floppy-hatted Dwarf managed to find his way past the barriers I had so carefully constructed. And the rest of you began to find your way down that path as well. Even if it took me a long time to realize that. I do not require you to believe me. Nor do I require your unrequited trust either. All I ask is that you do not judge me without knowing me, and my story."

Thorin lowered his eyes and walked away. Elva watched him warily. She did not wish to lose the relationship they had started to form. It was very rocky, and had been difficult to get over the first obstacles. But it had been worth the climb so far.

"So you have finally ceased running from your past, then?" Thranduil questioned. "And what of your brother, is he aware of this grand change?"

"Yes, and he wishes me all the luck in the world." Elva replied coolly to the Elven king. Thorin looked up at her at her use of words. She knew they would get some reaction from him.

"And what of that sister of yours, then?" Thranduil pressed, hoping for something to gain the upperhand. "Does that stop her from being dead?"

"In fact, it does." The wolf woman gave him a sharp smile. "For if the Valar deem me worthy of reinstatement, then Isil returns to her duties as well."

"Your fates are intertwined." The king nodded. "And if you should fail?"

"I do not see where that is your concern." Elva frowned.

"It is if you and your Dwarven friends are to pass through my kingdom." Thranduil purred.

"If I fail," Elva gritted her teeth. "Then I will become mortal and never return to Valinor. But Isil would be returned to her state of life no matter what happened to me. Now, I still do not see what any of this has to do with our right to go through Mirkwood."

"Because your fearless leader needs to see how trustworthy you are." Thranduil waved his hand. "Or, untrustworthy, rather. One who would murder her own sister. But you can trust my words to you, Thorin. So what say you, do we have an agreement?"

* * *

I really like Thranduil. He has such a hard past, and Lee Pace played him beautifully. I wish Peter Jackson had shown off that he has more than just a hard side, because he was known to be a party king. They had the feast during the time the Dwarves were imprisoned. Jackson called it Mereth Nuin Giliath (Literally translated "Feast Under Stars) since there was no canonical mention of a specific feast in the book. But the Mirkwood Elves were well known for partying and drinking. So I was sad there was not much of that in the movie. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We'll see what Thorin decides next chapter.

Namárië


	8. The City on the Hill

There is a Lord of the Rings Musical. Oh my gosh! The sound track is beautiful! It was cancelled back in 2008, but it is coming back for a world tour in 2015! I am so excited! Anyway, I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. All other characters and plot belong to Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: The City on the Hill

Elva looked to Thorin. She needed him to think carefully over his words. If it meant he sided with Thranduil over her, she would accept that. But she prayed one of them would see some semblance of sense.

"I cannot deny your help during our quest." The Dwarf said slowly. "You have saved my life, as well as several others. And it is not hard to see the change that Bofur has brought upon you. And the change you have brought upon him. I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!"

"Thorin, no-"

"You," He turned and pointed at the king, ignoring Elva. "Lack all honour! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people, and the inferno that destroyed us."

He took a momentary pause to take in a breath before shouting out in Khuzdul.

"Do not talk to me of Dragon fire!" Thranduil whispered darkly, placing his face mere inches from Thorin's. "I know its wrath and ruin."

For a moment the king took on a pained look. And the illusion that hid his marred face revealed itself. Skin had been burned away to reveal the blackened muscle and sinew. His eye was pale and sightless. Elva could only imagine that he showed only a small portion of what had been done to him. And she felt it hard to hate the king.

"I have faced the great serpents of the north." He continued. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen."

Thranduil turned and ascended to his throne once more.

"You are just like him." He growled, waving to the guards. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait."

Two guards grasped Thorin and two grasped Elva. They were dragged down the steps roughly. But Elva resisted them a moment.

"Thranduil, you cannot keep us here forever." She glared at him angrily.

"I think you will find, I can." The king smirked.

With that, the pair were forcefully led away and thrown into cells. Elva pounded on the grated door angrily before kneeling on the floor. The wolf woman glanced around at the other doors she could see. Bofur was in none of them. So she stretched out her mind and found him a few cells down.

"_Are you alright?_" He asked before she could say anything.

"_I am fine._" Elva nodded. "_But we are stuck here until Aerin comes and makes Thranduil see sense, or Bilbo finds a way for us to escape from here._"

"_They need to figure something out quickly._" Bofur frowned. "_Durin's day is not far away._"

"_Our only chance now is to put our trust in them._" The wolf woman nodded, glancing up the hall.

High in the main hall, a guard announced a visitor to the king. Thranduil stood to welcome a great, tawny owl. The owl spread his wings and bowed to the king before making its way to the center of the hall.

"This is an unexpected honour." Thranduil stated. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"I wish it was on pleasant business I am come." Aerin replied. "It has been told to me that you hold Thorin Oakenshield and his companions in your cells."

"News travels quickly." The king frowned.

"I know much that goes on in these lands." The owl tilted his head. "Why have you taken them under guard?"

"They were trespassing in my kingdom," The Elf informed him. "With the motive of robbery, to my understanding. Why else would thirteen Dwarves and a disgraced Maiar venture here?"

"Because they are on a quest to Erebor." Aerin clicked his beak in irritation. "I know you are well aware of this, for my sister would have informed you of this before you threw her into a cell."

"The last I was informed of was that she was to be detained upon sight." Thranduil defended.

"And that was true for a long time." The owl inclined his head. "But she is working on returning to her position. So far it has been successful, you may have noticed, with her progress her voice has been returned."

"Even so," The king stated. "She was trespassing with the rest of them."

Aerin shuffled his feathers in irritation. Thranduil had changed since the war against Sauron. Though the owl man could not blame him for his distrust and seclusion. Not when he had lost so much. Two thirds of his people had been killed. And in a way, two thirds of Aerin's family had been taken away from him. So he had turned bitter for a long time as well.

"Thranduil, have you ever heard the tale of The City on the Hill?" Aerin questioned him

"I cannot say I have." Thranduil frowned slightly.

"Excellent." The great owl blinked. "It is a very important tale, and I pray you listen to it in full. For you see, there was once a great city on a hill that shined brightly for all to see. It was a place of great renown. Many came from all over to awe and wonder at its beauty and splendor. All different races and those of different statuses lived together in harmony under the rule of a kind and great king. And so things were happy and peaceful for a time. But discord began to creep into the hearts of those who lived there. The poets thought the dancers were shallow and had no true art of their own, and the soldiers thought the poets were weak and gave nothing of value to the city. The elders saw the young ones as foolish, and the rich men never listened or heard the cries of the poor men. Each thought he knew better than the other. And one by one, they ran away. Making up their minds to leave everything they had known and loved behind. And as they left, the light of the city began to dim and fade. Its splendor diminished as the ones who gave it life went away. For you see, it was the rhythm of the dancers that gave the poets their life. And it was the spirit of the poets that gave the soldiers their strength to fight. It was the fire of the young ones and the wisdom of the old that kept the city flourishing, and it was the story of the poor man that gave the rich his purpose.

Each one came from a completely different background. That was something they had no control over. But they all needed each other to stand strong together. For apart they grew weak and fell. Elves, Men, Dwarves, Hobbits, Maiar. We are all different. We come from different walks of life and different stories. But we all need each other. I understand why you refused to help Thorin when Smaug destroyed Erebor, I was there in that first terrible war. But there are dark powers at hand once more, things that have grown since we cast our eyes away from them and focused on unimportant matters. Dragons do terrible things to everyone. In their life, and in their death as well. Thorin is the rightful king to Erebor. And he will need help to destroy the Dragon. I cannot tell you what to do. But I can ask that you think on the matter. Keeping them prisoner in your jail will do no one any good. And Elva's own quest is not finished yet, I would not have her fail. Think on my words, Thranduil."

With that Aerin turned and left the main hall. When he reached the gate, he spread his wings out wide and took to the skies. As the great owl left, he stretched out his mind. Thranduil had said nothing of Bilbo, so the Hobbit must have escaped detection. They were crafty creatures. Aerin managed to find Bilbo's mind, but it was as though he were looking through a dark fog. It made the owl man uneasy.

"_Dear Hobbit, you must be swift and cunning._" Aerin urged. "_For with Elva and the others imprisoned they will fail to reach Erebor by Durin's day. You must find some way to get the out of the cells and into Lake Town. They may be safe there until they make their journey to slay the Dragon._"

"_I will do what I can._" Bilbo replied bravely.

"_I know you will._" Aerin removed his mind from Bilbo's and found Elva's. "_Thranduil would not listen to my pleading. Not now, anyway. Though I pray his heart is changed soon, for I feel a war coming in the winds. Bilbo is your hope now._"

"_Thank you, brother mine._" Elva frowned. "_Let us pray the young Hobbit can think of something._"

"_Be safe, little cub._" The owl man removed his mind and returned to Imladris.

Elva smiled softly at her nickname. It had been a long age since he had called her that. And it gave her hope. She sat down on the bench in the cell quietly. Her mind brushed against Bofur's for comfort. For his comfort or for herself, she was not quite certain. The wolf woman glanced up when she heard soft foot steps. The ginger, female Elf was walking down the steps. She stopped at Elva's cell for a moment.

"I wished to apologize for earlier." The Elf stated.

"Earlier?" The wolf woman tilted her head in confusion.

"When I nearly ran you through with my knife." She elaborated.

"I would have done the same." Elva smiled.

"Yes, you seem to be that kind of person." The She-Elf smiled in return. "I also wished to apologize for your situation. I do not believe you or your Dwarf friends meant harm."

"At least there is one who believes us." The wolf woman sighed. "It seems not even Aerin could change the king's mind. He is set in his way of suspicion and fear. But it is not unwarranted. Irritating that he allows it to cloud his judgement, but I cannot blame him for it."

"You say that as though you have experience." The Elf tilted her head.

"Unfortunately." Elva nodded. "That is why I am on this quest, to learn from my mistakes. And it has been more than helpful. Because of these Dwarves. There is no way I could have gotten this far without them. Especially not without Bofur."

Elva glanced towards his direction with a soft smile on her lips.

"The one with the strange hat?" The She-Elf asked.

"Yes, he is the one." The wolf woman said. "And I am Elva, by the way."

"Forgive my rudeness." The She-Elf frowned. "I am Tauriel. Captain of the Guard."

"_Mae govannen_." Elva smiled at her.

"What is it like?" Tauriel asked. "The world outside of Mirkwood, I mean."

"You have not left its borders?" Elva questioned in surprise.

"Never." The She-Elf shook her head.

"Arda is bigger than many imagine." The wolf woman answered. "And more dangerous that most have ever encountered. The wild is harsh for those who do not know how to master it. And even those who have mastered it will never tame it. The outside world is dangerous, but it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It is almost a living, breathing entity itself. With vast forests, rolling hills, and jagged mountains. A pale blue sky stretched over wherever you can see. But my favourite thing is when night falls and you are left alone with nothing but the moon and stars in the sky. And sometimes, I would sit on a hill and face the sky. And for a moment, everything would be silent, and I felt as though I was the only one in the world.

Then there are the people who live in Arda. Elves, Men, Dwarves, Ents, Hobbits, Maiar. We all have a part to play here. Sometimes we lose ourselves and forget, or even refuse, to do them. But the world turns, and we are given chances to make it up. Watching each race grow from its infancy has been fascinating to me, I think. For a long time I did not understand why Eru would give so many chances for the things they had done at certain points. But then I fell from grace myself. I refused to believe sparing me was an act of love. Not until I met the Dwarves, and I was thankful for my life again. Thranduil needs help to remember, as well, what it is to live."

"You are not afraid of facing the Dragon?" Tauriel asked after a moment of silence.

"Facing the Dragon is not the frightening part." Elva shook her head. "It is what happens once the Dragon is dead that I am afraid of."

"_After_ it is dead?" The She-Elf furrowed her brow in confusion. "What can it do in death?"

"Dragons have tricks in life and in death." The wolf woman answered. "And in death they have one that is called Dragon Sickness. They covet riches and hoarde them with their lives. If a Dragon is killed its treasures are cursed to those who attempt to take them. Greed and disquiet grows among the peoples surrounding the hoarde. It can lead to madness, and even wars. A small part of it has taken hold of Thranduil. He believes himself to be inadequate as a king if he does not have as many riches as the great kings of old had. That only began after the War of Wrath, with the death of several Dragons. Though because he is an Elf, he can control it better than Men or Dwarves would be able to. And I fear greatly for Thorin should the mountain be reclaimed and the Dragon destroyed."

"It does not seem as though something you must worry over." Tauriel stated. "Thranduil will not allow you to leave, not in life."

"No, perhaps he will not." Elva nodded slowly, but she held her hope in one small member of the company.

Tauriel turned to continued on her way. Elva watched her stop by Kili's cell and speak with him. The wolf woman stretched out her mind to touch Bofur's. She felt his smile at her touch. They sat like that for a time. Content in the silence of each other. Neither was certain how long they sat as they were. Elva smiled as she felt Bofur begin to drift to sleep, so she removed her mind from his to sit in silence by herself. The sounds of feasting and merriment were heard above them. It was the Elves' Feast of Starlight, which they celebrated every year. Suddenly, Elva sat up quickly. Of course, the feast! Wood Elves were widely known for their wild gatherings. And what gathering was complete without drink? The wine the Wood Elves drank was some of the strongest known to Arda. The wolf woman searched for Bilbo's mind. It was clouded and dark, but still she found it.

"_Bilbo, I have a task for you._" She stated. "_A way that may set us free._"

"_What do you have in mind?_" The Hobbit asked.

* * *

So there is a little of Thranduil's background. He lost much in the War of Wrath; I took a little liberty in where his desire to have riches came from. While he does feel inadequate for not having the same amount of riches that his forebears held in their positions of power, I figured I would make the Dragon Sickness the main reason behind it since there was not much about Thranduil's history in Tolkien's works. Aerin's story also comes from a song called "City on the Hill" by Casting Crowns. Hope you enjoyed!

Namárië


	9. Barrels Out of Bond

Shadow: I am so excited, The Hobbit Fan Fellowship Contest has begun and points wise I am tied with 24 other people for first place. But there are still three more challenges including the fan video which is what the majority of the judge's determinations will be based on. Fingers crossed that all goes well. I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. All other characters and plot belongs to Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Barrels Out of Bond

Elva sat in the corner of her cell, watching the door intently. There really was nowhere else to look. The cell was utterly plain. Of course that was to be expected in a prison. But Elva waited for the small, furry footed creature. It would likely take several hours for Bilbo to accomplish the task. So the wolf woman waited silently. As time continued to march forward, the Dwarves began to grow ever more restless in their confines. Hours passed by slowly, like water wearing away rock. A few of the Dwarves had dozed on and off throughout the night. They were all awake at that point. Though Elva had not slept the whole night, she did not feel tired in the least.

"I wager the sun is on the rise." Bofur stated glumly. "It must be nearly dawn."

"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked forlornly.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." Bilbo's voice whispered.

"Bilbo!" Balin cried out joyfully, followed by the happy cries of the rest of the Dwarves.

"Quiet!" Bilbo snapped. "There are guards nearby!"

Elva smiled widely as the Hobbit began unlocking all of the cells. She was right to put her faith in him. They were surprising creatures. The wolf woman pulled Bilbo into a tight hug when he opened her cell. He became flustered for a moment when she kissed the top of his head. Elva chuckled softly and let him go free the rest of the Dwarves. There was one in particular she wanted to see. Bofur grinned widely when she slipped next to him.

"Why do I feel you had something to do with all of this?" Bofur asked with a glint in his eye.

"Me?" Elva replied. "No, not really. I just gave him an idea. He took the rest of it into his own hands. He actually did it much quicker than I had hoped he would."

"Well I am grateful to our burglar." Bofur pulled Elva close to himself. "Because I can finally be near you again."

"Would you stop." The wolf woman frowned in good humour. "We still must get out of Mirkwood."

The floppy-hatted Dwarf kissed her on the nose before grasping her hand and following the others out of the prison. Bilbo led the company deeper into the king's halls, down into the wine cellar. Two Elves were asleep at a table. They had drank far too much wine and would not awaken on their own for some time. Elva found herself impressed with the Hobbit. She had told him to find some way out of the king's hall, and that to get the Elves intoxicated would be an easy way to keep them from finding the company. The cellar was the perfect place to go. Not only was it not heavily guarded, but it had the easiest escape route.

"Oh, we're in the cellars." Bofur exclaimed quietly. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be leading us out, not farther in!"

"I know what I'm doing." Bilbo snapped. "Shh!"

The Hobbit led everyone to a pile of empty barrels. He told everyone to get in them. But the Dwarves wanted nothing to do with his idea. Bilbo looked up at Thorin pleadingly. Elva glanced up at the Dwarf Prince and pursed her lips. He glanced at her, noticing her pointed look. The Hobbit had proven himself more than enough to earn a little trust. Thorin glanced between Bilbo and the barrels. Finally he ordered everyone in. There were just enough for the Dwarves. Elva remained with Bilbo on the outside.

"Aren't you getting in?" Ori asked Elva.

"No, there are not enough for all fifteen of us." The wolf woman shook her head. "Bilbo and I will follow after you all.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, poking his head while everyone else looked out at the Hobbit as well.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo stated before he pulled a lever on the other side of the platform.

The platform under the barrels tilted and the Dwarves rolled down the ramp into the swift river below. The Elves of Mirkwood had a special system which would allow them to send empty wine barrels down the Celduin which flowed to Laketown. From there the men would gather the empty barrels and ship them to Dorwinion on the west shore of the Sea of Rhun. From there the barrels would be paid for, filled with wines and goods, then shipped back up north to Mirkwood where the trade cycle would repeat. But on that day, the barrels served a new purpose to free the Dwarves from their confines. Once the last barrel rolled down into the water, the platform shut once more. Bilbo and Elva stood there silently for a moment. The wolf woman pressed the palm of her hand to her face. The entire plan had not been thought through to its full detail. The Elves began to stir from the noise that was being made.

"Quick, I'll open it again and you can jump through." Bilbo whispered.

"What of you?" Elva questioned.

"I'll be fine." The Hobbit waved her off. "I managed to get that lot loose. Finding my own way out should be simple after that."

"If you are certain…" Elva frowned.

"Yes, the Elves are waking up, go!" Bilbo pulled the lever once more.

The wolf woman pursed her lips before jumping into the river below. She prayed their Hobbit would be alright. Seconds later the cold water enveloped her. She kicked downward to propel herself up and break the surface of the water. Gathered together were the Dwarves. They were waiting for the pair of them to come down as well. Elva swam over to Bofur. He grabbed her arm to haul her up to his barrel. She held on tightly to it. Bilbo was the only one they needed. A few moments later he came tumbling into the water as well. Thorin reached out to bring the Hobbit to the surface. The group set off down the stream and away from the cellar door. As they rounded a bend light streamed in from an opening in the stone tunnel. And in front of them was a small waterfall which led to fast flowing rapids.

From the gate of the King's hall a horn sounded. They were signalling to close the water gates, preventing the barrels from getting past the borders. The Elves standing guard unsheathed their weapons in preparation of resistance. The wolf woman snarled angrily. The water was their last chance. But their problems were only just beginning. One of the Elves tensed before falling dead upon the ground. From his back and Orcish arrow sprouted. The wolf woman snarled in contempt. Neither Elves nor Orcs were going to get in the way of keeping her Dwarves safe. She pushed off of the barrel, clambered to shore, and shifted into her wolf form.

"Watch out!" Bofur's voice cried in worry.

To her right an Orc had sprung from the bushes. She bared her teeth before lunging at it. Her jaws closed around its throat with great force. The black blood dripped down her muzzle as she turned to face more of the on coming Orcs. Hordes of them clambered up and over the walls of the dam. The Elves were being overrun by the swarm of Orcs, and the Dwarves had no weapons. Elva knew they would need reinforcements. With a deep breath she let out a mighty howl to gain the urgent attention of more Elves. Her call was cut short as a large Orc tackled her into the water. His weight and armour pulled the both of them down towards the bottom. Elva struggled in the Orc's grasp as it tried to stab her with the knife it wielded in its hand. The blade ran along her side leaving a shallow, but painful, gash. With one last powerful kick Elva managed to break free of the Orc. It sank to the bottom to drown as it could not swim with the weight of its armor. The wolf woman broke the surface of the water. She coughed up a mouthful of water before being able to inhale oxygen once more.

"Elva!" Bofur voice cried out in relief just beside her.

He reached over his barrel to grasp the scruff of her shoulders. She gave a soft yelp as it pulled at her wound. Bofur glanced down at her in worry. She hooked her paws over the edge of the barrel and sank her back claws into the bottom to anchor herself. Though she made certain they did not go all the way through the wood, which would cause it to leak.

"It is merely a small scratch." Elva stated, ignoring his glance. "We have much larger problems to concern ourselves with at the moment."

Suddenly, she heard a gut wrenching sound. Looking up at the platform over the gate, she saw Kili had just been shot in the leg by an Orcish arrow. Elva snarled angrily, glancing in the direction the arrow had come. Bolg, Azog's son, had fired it from the other side of the river. The wolf woman went to try making her way towards Bolg, when suddenly Kili grabbed the handle to open the gates. The barrels were thrown over the short waterfall and into the raging rapids. The Orcs followed them down river. Arrows were fired, many of which stuck to the barrels. Bilbo, Elva, and the Dwarves were tossed around in the raging waters. Miraculously the barrels stayed afloat. Several moments later, the Elves followed along after the Orcs, firing their own arrows, and running them down with the sword.

The wolf woman bared her teeth as she pushed off of Bofur's barrel. He called out her name but she ignored it, barely managing to swim to the shore against the rapids. She clambered up onto land and ran alongside the Dwarves. Tearing down Orcs as she went. A majority of the Orcs had been killed, and the barrels continued on down the river. One of the last few brought its weapon back to slay Legolas, but Thorin threw the sword he had swiped and killed the Orc instead. Elva continued to run alongside the river as they went. She glanced behind her at the Elf Prince. Part of him was angry that they had gotten away, but part of him knew that the Dwarf had just saved his life. On the other side of the river, the remaining Orcs continued to follow the barrels down the stream. Though after a short time they began to fall behind. Unable to keep up with the raging rapids on two legs over the uneven terrain.

After some time the river began to ease its flow. Elva slowed her pace as well, panting heavily from the long excursion to keep up with the Dwarves. The Orcs were well behind them. But with the lack of current, it would take little time for them to catch up. Thorin ordered everyone to the shore. The wolf woman sat down, waiting patiently for them to arrive. It gave her time to catch her breath. Her muscles trembled slightly with how much used they had been given in such a short time. Elva took a moment to shift back into her human form. She clambered down the rocks to help everyone out of the barrels. As she began pulling Bofur from his a sharp pain shot through her side where the Orc had wounded her. Bofur sat her down and lifted the side of her shirt gently.

"I am alright." She protested. "It is not deep, and there is little blood. It is merely a nuisance. Go check on Kili, he is more seriously wounded."

The floppy hatted Dwarf gave her a look, but agreed. Elva stood and readjusted her clothing. It was still damp from the water and clung to her body more than she would have liked. Thorin ordered everyone to keep moving.

"To where?" Balin asked irritably.

"To the mountain." Bilbo replied as though it were obvious. "We're so close.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain." Balin reminded everyone. "We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go round." Bilbo offered.

"The Orcs'll run us down as sure as daylight." Dwalin growled. "We've no weapons to defend ourselves."

"And we cannot go anywhere just yet." Elva frowned at Thorin. "Kili is injured, he needs mending. There is no way he can continue on as he is."

"Bind his leg, quickly." Thorin agreed irritably. "You have two minutes."

The wolf woman watched him warily. The closer the company got to the mountain, the faster he seemed to slip into the madness of desire. Thorin had almost been willing to continue on while his nephew was in pain. Elva wished Olorin was there that she could speak with him. But he was far away in the High Fells. And she could not risk sending her mind there. Mirkwood alone almost undid everything she had worked for. Suddenly, something felt wrong. Another presence had entered her perception. She turned sharply focusing on the tall, dark figure with his bow trained on Ori. The wolf woman snarled, quick shifted into her wolf form, and rushed to his side protectively. She bared her teeth at the stranger. He started in surprise at the sudden appearance of the wolf. He fired an arrow just as Dwalin stepped in front of her with a branch to stop it. Then the stranger turned and shot a weapon out of Kili's hand.

"Do it again, and you're dead." He stated in a husky voice.

* * *

Finally out of Mirkwood and on their way again. The next chapter we find out who this mysterious figure is. Although for those of you whom have already see the movie, I imagine you know him already.

Namárië


	10. Bard the Bowman

Shadow: I've had a few of you leave reviews on my first story and private message me about how happy you are that I've finally been posting the sequel. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside that you like it so much, and I hope I give you all what you're looking for! I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. All other characters and plot belong to Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Bard the Bowman

"Excuse me," Balin said slowly walking over, but pausing when the stranger trained his arrow on him. Elva growled louder and took a step towards him, causing him to switch his focus to her warily. "But, um, you're from Lake Town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The stranger lowered his bow marginally, keeping half an eye on Elva. Balin glanced to her and motioned for her to back down. She flicked her ears at him, but sat on her haunches and allowed herself to relax slightly. Her ears remained pinned; however. The stranger finally lowered his bow. He frowned at the Dwarves before returning to his barge.

"What makes you think I would help you?" He asked, beginning to load the barrels.

"Those boats have seen better days." Balin stated. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls." The stranger admitted, Balin's easygoing nature putting him into slightly more ease than he had been at first.

"And your wife I imagine, she's a beauty." The old Dwarf nodded.

"Aye." The stranger agreed softly. "She was."

He glanced over at Balin with a sad, half smile. The Dwarf's face fell in shame.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to…"

"Oh come on." Dwalin growled in frustration at the pleasantries. "Enough of the niceties."

Elva snorted and nipped at his leg. The Dwarf swiped at her muzzle in annoyance. She skitted back with a flick of her tail. She gave him a smug look as she sat down beside Bofur. He scratched her ear with a grin towards Dwalin.

"What's your hurry?" The bargeman asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin demanded.

"I would like to know who you are." The stranger explained. "What you are doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains." Balin lied smoothly. "Journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"_Yes, completely believable._" Elva snarked to Balin.

"_You come up with something better on the spot._" The old Dwarf snarked back.

The wolf woman grinned in his mind but did not reply.

"Simple merchants you say?" The stranger asked with a grin.

"We need food, supplies, weapons." Thorin stated, walking over. "Can you help us?"

"I know where these barrels came from." The bargeman said, feeling one of the arrow holes.

"What of it?" Thorin asked with a frown.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves." The stranger replied. "But I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake Town but by leave of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

"I'll wager there are ways to get to that town unseen." Balin persisted at Thorin's insistence.

"Aye." The stranger agreed. "But for that, you would need a smuggler."

"We will pay double." Balin offered.

That changed the bargeman's attitude toward that Dwarves. With the offer of money, he allowed them passage on his barge once the barrels had been loaded on.

"The animal cannot come." He stated when they boarded.

"She's not getting left behind." Bofur frowned.

"I have nowhere to hide it." The bowman argued.

Elva sighed before allowing herself to shift back into her human form. The bargeman nearly fell out of the boat in his shock. The wolf woman smiled in satisfaction at his reaction.

"If there is no room for a wolf." She tilted her head. "Then perhaps this form shall have to do?"

"How did you do that?" The stranger demanded. "What sort of sorcery did you use? I will have nothing to do with it!"

"You overreact far too much." Elva rolled her eyes. "First threatening dear little Ori, then myself, then the rest of my friends. You are lucky your aim was not swayed by even the smallest fraction, else I would have been forced to retaliate. Now, calm yourself; there is no dark sorcery involved. You would know of Wizards, yes?"

The bargeman nodded.

"I am of their kin." Elva continued. "And so long as you do not threaten my companions, I am no threat to you. Now, you have accepted our generous offer of passage for payment. Will you go back on that and leave your children with empty bellies?"

"Do not think I will not kill you if I feel I must." The stranger growled.

"Likewise." Elva smiled as she stepped onto the boat.

She settled down at the bow of the boat with the rest. The bargeman pushed off the dock and began steering them out onto the open lake. They pressed on for some time. A fog began to lay around them, causing the darkness to fall faster than usual. Elva did not let her eyes off of the man. Her trust of him was as tenuous as thread of spider's silk.

"Watch out!" Bofur called suddenly.

The wolf woman broke her vigil to turn and look behind her. They were coming upon a vast expanse of jagged stone pillars that would easily dash the boat to pieces. But the bargeman knew those waters as he knew his own hand. With deft strokes of the steering oar, he navigated his way through the danger with ease.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin growled.

"I was born and bred on these waters, master Dwarf." The man replied simply. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

"Oh I've had enough of this lippy lakeman." Dwalin huffed. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

"Ugh, Bard." Bilbo snapped. "His name's Bard."

"How do you know?" Bofur questioned.

"Uh, I asked him." The Hobbit replied snarkily.

"I don't care what he calls himself." Dwalin growled. "I don't like him."

"You may not like him, master Dwalin." Elva stated irritably. "But he is our best chance of getting to Laketown in one piece."

"Exactly." Balin agreed. "We don't have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now lads, turn out your pockets."

Elva stood and made her way to the side of the boat. She pressed her hands to the side and leaned over. Gloin was resistant to giving over the remnants of his money to Bard. Suddenly a sight through the mist caused Elva to catch her breath. The rest of the Dwarves began to see it one by one as well. Looming out over the water, just barely visible through the fog were the peaks of the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo cleared his throat, signaling Bard's approach.

"The money, quick," Bard urged, jumping down from the helm. "Give it to me."

"We will pay you when we get our provisions." Thorin replied. "Not before."

"If you value your freedom, you will do as I say." Bard growled before glancing up. "There are guards ahead."

"What do you suggest we do?" Elva questioned him.

"Quickly, get into the barrels." Bard answered.

"There is a problem with this plan." The wolf woman frowned. "There are fifteen of us."

"Yes, and?" Bard pressed.

"There are only fourteen barrels." She explained.

"You can hide in the barrel with me." Bofur stated.

"There is not enough room for two." Elva shook her head. "We would be discovered if we attempted it. You all get into the barrels, I will think of something."

The Dwarves began clambering into the barrels once more. Elva stood beside Bard contemplatively.

"There is not enough room for me in the barrels…" She mumbled to herself. "But I do not have to _be_ in a barrel."

"What are you…" Bard was silenced when a light surrounded Elva.

"_Now it is time for you to do as _I _say._" The wolf woman said to his mind.

"How are you doing that?" Bard demanded, stepping away from her.

"One of my abilities, do not dwell on it." Elva growled.

"What is your plan?" The bowman questioned warily.

"My plan is for you to trust me." She answered.

The wolf woman padded up to sit at the helm of the ship. Bard watched her with a frown but returned to the oar to continue steering them right. He docked the boat momentarily. Elva watched him from her place by the oar with sharp eyes. She entered his mind to know what he was doing. Bard paid off a man to fill the barrels with fish. The wolf woman nodded approvingly. The fish would hide the Dwarves. Though they were not happy with the predicament. Soon the barrels were full of fish, and they were on their way to the heart of Laketown.

"Quiet." Bard kicked one of the barrels. "We're approaching the toll gate." Then he turned to Elva. "I hope this plan of yours works… whatever it is."

The wolf woman glanced up at him, but said nothing. Her plan would only work if Bard could keep his nerves under control. A few minutes later they came upon Laketown. Bard navigated the watery passage ways through the entrance of the town. Elva padded down to the barrels and laid down between them. There she would wait. And if she were discovered for any reason, then she would set her plan into motion.

"Halt!" Called out a voice. "Goods inspection, papers please! Oh, it's you Bard."

"Morning Percy." Bard replied.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." Bard shook his head handing his papers over to the man. "Other than I am cold and tired, and ready for home."

"You and me both." Percy agreed as he stamped the paper. "There we are, all in order."

"Not. So. Fast." A new man suddenly appeared, grabbing the paper away from the one called Percy. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm. Only, they're not empty, are they Bard? If I recall correctly you're licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business." Bard glared at him.

"No, it's the master's business." The man replied. "Which makes it my business."

"Come on Alfrid, have a heart." Bard sighed. "People need to eat."

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid growled. "Empty the barrels over the side."

"You heard him, into the canal." A soldier ordered.

They began tipping over a few of the barrels. Just then Elva jumped up from the middle of the barrels with a loud bark.

"What is that?" Alfrid demanded.

The button that makes the lines which separates sections is missing... that is unfortunate. Oh well, we finally meet master Bard, Bowman, Bargeman, Father, a man of many names. Luke Evans played him with perfection! I am very excited because one of my favourite Instagrams just followed me back! I'm bouncing! And, thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favourites, until next time,

Namárië


	11. Laketown

Shadow: I'm sorry this update took so long, my computer is broken, so I had to borrow someone else's. But it is finally up now, I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. All other characters and plot belong to Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Laketown

Elva bared her teeth as she snarled at the soldiers. They reeled back in surprise as they pointed their weapons at her.

"_I hope you are ready for this Bard._" Elva said in his mind. "_Command me to back down. As you would a common dog._"

"Heel." Bard shouted at her.

The wolf woman stopped growling, pricked her ears at Bard, and trotted over to him like an obedient pet. She sat at his side with expectant eyes.

"What is that monster doing here?" Alfrid frowned, keeping well away from her.

"_You bought me from a merchant wandering near the shore._" The wolf woman told Bard to say.

"There was a merchant traveling along the shore to do trade with the Elves." Bard replied, using Elva's cue. "I purchased her as a guard dog. I have had some trouble with raiders before, and decided protection would be worth the cost. As for the fish; folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard, food is scarce."

"That's not my problem." Alfrid stated bluntly.

"And when the people hear the master is dumping fish back in the lake?" Bard snarled at the master's hand. "When the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?"

"Stop." Alfrid ordered with an angered glare at Bard. "Ever the people's champion, eh Bard? Protector of the common folk. You may be the people's favorite now, but it won't last. And keep that blasted creature muzzled when around here."

"Raise the gate!" Percy called to the gatemen.

"_And I was worried you would lose your nerve._ Elva glanced up at him. "_I underestimated you, bowman._"

"The master has his eye on you!" Alfrid snapped as the barge continued on. "You'd do well to remember, we know where you live!"

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard replied with a smirk before turning to Elva. "Warn him."

Elva glanced at Bard momentarily. He was selling the act a little too much for her. She shot him a glare as she turned to Alfrid and growled at him. When they were around the corner, the wolf woman relaxed and padded back to Bard.

"That was a little uncalled for." She gave him a sideways glance.

"Yes, but it made me feel better." Bard grinned at her.

He docked the barge before beginning to kick over the barrels.

"Watch it, bowman." Elva snarled at him, padding over angrily.

"You didn't see them, they were never here." Bard paid off the man nearby, ignoring her.

The wolf woman padded over to Bofur and sat down beside him.

"Something's fishy about this." He grinned.

"Yes, you." Elva nipped at him in good humour.

"Follow me." Bard ordered.

The company hastily sneaked through the town that seemed to float on the water. The scents of people, water, fish, and multiple other scents invaded Elva's nose. She could hardly tell one from another, making it impossible to know if an unwanted follower was nearby. A young boy ran towards the group, calling out Bard's title as father. The house was being guarded by The Master's men. The wolf woman curled her lips angrily.

"What do you expect us to do then, bowman?" She questioned, startling the young boy.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" The boy questioned warily.

"Just like his father." Elva quipped. "No black sorcery, powerful magic from the Valar. Now, what do you plan on doing, bowman?"

"You aren't going to like it." Bard replied with a peculiar look.

"It is better than being caught by this master person." The wolf women pressed.

"Sewers." Bard stated.

"Sewers?" Dwalin demanded. "There is no way…"

"Do you have any other bright ideas, master Dwalin?" Bilbo interrupted him. "Bard has brought us this far safely. I think it is time he earned a little trust from you lot."

"Our Hobbit is right." Elva nodded after a moment. "We go through the sewers."

Bilbo looked at her gratefully. Her support on the matter meant much to him. Thorin glanced at the Hobbit and the wolf woman.

"I agree with Bilbo and Elva." Balin stated. "He's been a help thus far."

"And the fish in the barrels was his idea." Bofur agreed as well. "We can't smell any worse than we do already."

"We go through the sewers." Thorin agreed, unable to argue with the support Bard was being given.

The bowman nodded before he and his son led the company to the port where the sewer tunnels ran underneath the houses. They were large enough that a fully grown man could just crawls through them. Making it easy enough for the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Elva to make it through.

"Wait." Bard placed his hand on Elva's shoulder before she followed along behind everyone else. "You're my dog. Neither The Master nor Alfrid can hear of me without you. Especially just getting back to town."

"Of course…" Elva frowned, before turning to the Dwarves. "I shall meet you in his house shortly."

"Be safe." Bofur frowned as well.

The wolf woman turned and followed along after Bard and his son as they made their way through the town once more. The trio made certain that The Master's men saw them often. And of course doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"_I hope you know what you are doing, Bowman._" Elva pinned her ears.

"Of course I do." Bard snapped quietly.

"Do what?" His son questioned.

"Not you, Bain." Bard shook his head. "The wolf."

"I did not hear her." Bain tilted his head curiously.

"_That is because you would not have unless I had spoken to you like this as I did your father._" Elva stated in the boy's mind.

"How did you do that?" The boy asked, partially in fear and partially in fascination.

"_I am able to project my thoughts into your mind at my will._" The wolf woman explained, rather tired of having to tell everyone her ability each time she used it. "_But I do not use it frequently. However, I must keep my true self unknown to those in this town._"

"What are you?" Bain questioned.

"_That is not of your concern at this time._" Elva growled, receding from his mind.

Finally they reached the home. Bard leaned over the rail to a pair who were fishing.

"You can tell the Master I'm done for the day." He said before heading into the house.

"Da!" A young girl with auburn hair smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Father, there you are." An older girl sighed in relief. "I was worried."

"Bowman." Elva growled softly as she stepped through the door last.

"Bain, get them in." Bard glanced out the window, nodding at Elva.

"What is that?" The older girl nearly screamed.

"Be silent, young one." The wolf woman snapped in a whisper. "Explaining myself is becoming tedious. She is your offspring, you deal with her."

"It is alright, girls." Bard replied. "Sigrid, Tilda, this is Elva. She will not hurt you, I promise."

Elva followed Bain down to the toilet where the Dwarves would arrive. The boy knocked on the wall to indicate it was safe for them to come up. The seat to the toilet flew open and Dwalin was the first to pop up. Bain held out a hand to help the Dwarf out, but he brushed it off angrily. She made certain each one came up and out of the water.

"Da, why are there Dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid questioned.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked.

"No, the Dwarves are not here to bring luck." Elva growled at the young girl. "They are here because we need to hide."

Eventually the entire company was inside the house, though it would be better called a shack.

"They may not be the best fit." Bard stated, handing them clothing as their own dried by the fire. "But they'll keep you warm."

Several of the Dwarves, and Bilbo, thanked Bard for the extra clothing to warm them up. Elva, still in her wolf form, pressed close to Bofur. She noticed Thorin staring out the window in revere. On the tallest tower in the town there was stationed a Dwarvish Windlance. A weapon Thorin had not seen in sixty years. Bilbo wandered over to him and commented that he looked as though he had seen a ghost. Elva did not blame the Dwarf Prince, as Balin strode over to explain to Bilbo the importance of that machine.

"He has." The old Dwarf stated softly. "The last time we saw such a weapon, the city was on fire. It was the day the Dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen and fired upon the beast. But a Dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armour. Only a black arrow, fired from a windlance, could have pierced the Dragon's hide; and few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of men been true that day," Thorin stated lowly, his gaze hard. "Much would have been different."

"You speak as if you were there." Bard commented walking over suspiciously.

"All Dwarves know the tale." Thorin replied easily.

"Then you would know the Girion hit the Dragon." Bain walked over as well. "He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

"That's a Faerie story, lad." Dwalin chuckled behind the boy. "Nothing more."

Thorin had had enough of recounting the past. He strode over to Bard.

"You took our money." He said. "Where are the weapons?"

"Wait here." Bard told them after a moment before leaving to get them.

Elva watched him warily. He was beginning to suspect there was more to the Dwarves than they had told him. And that would not bode well if he decided to turn on them. But then again, it would not bode well for _him_ if he turned on them.

"What are you thinking about?" Bofur asked her quietly.

"How many different ways I can make him suffer if he betrays us." Elva replied with a crooked grin.

"Do you believe he would betray us?" The floppy-hatted Dwarf frowned.

"I do not believe he would not." The wolf woman answered.

"The only way you can know if you can trust someone, is to trust them." Bofur stated.

"Yes, you taught me that much." Elva glanced at him with soft eyes. "There is still some of the old me which refuses to let go."

"And that is that part that is going to take the most time." Bofur agreed. "I don't expect you be different in the blink of an eye."

"That is good or else I would sorely disappoint you." She smiled before padding over to Thorin, whom had gathered a few others to speak with them.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn." He stated.

"Durin's Day fall the morn after next." Balin nodded. "We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if we do not?" Kili asked. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili commented.

"By the Valar." Elva growled softly. "You four act as though Durin's Day happens once every thousand years. You do realize this is a yearly occurrence, yes? The worst that will happen is we must wait out one more year."

Before any of the Dwarves could reply, Bard returned with the promised weapons and their conversation was cut short. He tossed the long package on the table and unwrapped the cloth. Inside was a disheartening pile of useless tools disguised as weaponry. Large fishing hooks attached to poles, wooden hammers, fishing spears that were partially rusted from use. These were not weapons, they were barely even acceptable tools. The Dwarves did little to hide their displeasure.

"What is this?" Thorin demanded.

"Pike hook." Bard replied. "Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili asked about the hammer in his hand.

"A crowbill we call it." The bowman answered. "Fashioned from a smithie's hammer. It's heavy in hand I grant. But, in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons." Gloin growled. "Iron forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur tossed what he held back on the table in disgust.

The rest of the Dwarves followed suit, grumbling at the pitiful weapons.

"You won't find that outside the city armoury." Bard defended. "All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

"Enough!" Elva barked, silencing the room. "Honestly, Thorin, he's a bargeman. Did you expect him to be able to provide swords, axes, and hammers that soldiers and armies use? This is a poor town that is barely scraping by as is. What he is giving us is as much as he can."

"Thorin." Balin chided their leader at his disgraceful ingratitude, siding with Elva. "Why not take what's been offered and go. I've made due with less; so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard told them.

"What did you say?" Dwalin growled threateningly.

"There are spies watching this house." The bowman elaborated. "And probably every wharf and dock in the town. You must wait till nightfall."

And so the Dwarves settled in, unhappily, for a long wait while Bard left to calm down.

I wish the line button would come back, it made separating the story and the author's notes much easier. Oh well. Everyone is in Laketown now, Erebor is within their sights. I hope you enjoyed!

Namárië


	12. The Master's Welcome

Shadow: I am sorry for the late update, Skyrim has sucked my life away. I do not know why I waited so long to purchase this game, it is wonderful! Anyway, I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. All other characters and plot belongs to Peter Jackson, New Line Cinemas, and Tolkien. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: The Master's Welcome

Thorin and Dwalin glanced at each other the moment Bard walked out. Elva knew exactly what they were thinking. They were all going to sneak out of the house, into the armoury, and steal the weapons. Part of her wanted them to wait until it was dark like Bard had said. That would provide them better cover to go. But she knew they needed proper weapons and if the bowman returned before they left, they would never be able to get them. She was grateful for the help the bargeman had given them; passage, shelter, and weapons. Albeit terrible ones. He still held up his end of their deal with no complaining. Unlike her Dwarven companions who complained at each turn they took. However, Elva did agree that it was time for them to leave. They had to get to the mountain or else have a long wait ahead of them.

"We need to get to that armoury." Thorin stated as everyone gathered and spoke quietly.

"What will we do about the children?" Balin questioned.

"I will hold them until everyone is out." Elva stated.

"I do not think…" Balin began.

"No harm will come to them." The wolf woman soothed him. "But a little frightening never harmed anyone."

"Very well." The old Dwarf nodded slowly. "Five minutes and we must be gone from here, quickly and quietly."

"What are you all discussing?" Bain asked stepping over.

"None of your business, lad." Dwalin growled.

"This is my father's house." The boy attempted to be brave. "That makes it my business."

"_It is time for us to leave._" Elva kept her thoughts from the boy as she told everyone else, then turned her attention to Bain, baring her fangs and pinning her ears. "Very well, we are just discussing how it was time for us to be on our way."

"Y-you can't leave." Bain stood his ground for a moment.

"Oh no?" The wolf woman purred. "Are you going to stop us?"

"Yes I am!" The boy stated defiantly, though fear was in his eyes.

"But your pretty little sisters can't." Elva turned and galloped over to them as they cowered in the corner. "What is it going to be, boy? Let us go, or let your sister get torn open?"

"Father said you wouldn't hurt us!" The youngest cried.

"Your father lied." The wolf woman replied. "I will protect those I care for, and I care for these Dwarves much more than you."

"Stop, stop!" Bain cried. "Don't hurt them!"

"I will not harm them, so long as you do not hinder us." Elva glanced at him.

"Alright, just go!" The boy stepped away from the door.

"Smart boy." Elva backed away and followed the Dwarves out the door.

She heard the youngest one give a soft sob in fear and felt a twinge of guilt at having to be so harsh with the children. But she would protect her Dwarves at any cost. The group traveled quickly and silently, dodging people as they went. They stay out of sight until night had completely fallen. Then they made their way towards the armoury.

"As soon as we have the weapons we'll make straight for the mountain." Thorin whispered as they waited for the guards to pass then turned to Nori. "Go, go, go!"

The thief clambered up the backs of several other Dwarves, whom had made steps from their bodies, and into the top room with the open window. Bilbo followed suit, gathering up the courage to be the burglar he had been tasked with being. Bofur, Kili, and Thorin followed along suit. Elva stayed outside to keep watch. Alone at the corner of the house she was left to her thoughts. There was something wrong with Kili. Ever since he had been shot with the arrow he seemed not quite himself. As though it was bothering him more than he was letting on. Orcs were known to poison their weapons at times, but while she and the others had been given minor wounds from their skirmish, none of them showed any signs of it. Perhaps the wound was not properly cleaned. Once they were away from Laketown she would force Thorin to pause long enough that Oin could check on it properly. It had not been checked since it was first bandaged and had been covered in fish slime and sewer water. Hopefully that was all it was, ointments to fix festering wounds were easy enough to make. But poison from an Orc's arrow had a much more difficult ingredient to find. Suddenly she heard a tremendous crash from inside the armoury.

"Run!" Dori shouted.

However it was too late as the guards surrounded them with weapons drawn. Elva bared her teeth and snapped at them. One of the guards slipped a muzzle over her from behind as another managed to rope her around the neck. That she did not like one bit. Elva pulled against the ropes, tugging the man holding her to the ground until several more ropes were thrown over her neck.

"Stop struggling or your little Dwarvish friends here get it!" One of the guards snapped, jabbing Ori with the butt of his spear.

The wolf woman immediately stopped resisting, but glared at the man with hatred. He would definitely pay for that shortly. The others inside were rounded up and dragged out so they could all be marched to the Master's house and presented to him as bandits. Alfrid opened the door and poked his head out suspiciously as the Dwarves were led up. He shut it a moment to allow the Master to walk out first, putting on his overcoat as he trotted down the steps.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master demanded, reminding Elva very much of the Goblin King.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons sire." The captain of the guard stated.

"Ah, enemies of the state, eh?" The Master looked them over.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfrid stated in disgust.

"Hold your tongue." Dwalin growled. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal."

Elva had had quite enough of the ropes around her and the muzzle. And, like Dwalin, she had certainly had quite enough of these pretentious rulers mocking Thorin and their quest. It was time everyone knew the King Under the Mountain had returned. The wolf woman flexed her shoulders and lunged forward, surprising the guards holding her and tearing the ropes from their hands. A bright light surrounded her and she returned to her human form. The ropes and muzzle were in a pile at her feet. And among the frightened and shocked gasps of the crowd she adjusted her clothing in irritation.

"Now, now, gentlemen, this is no way to treat a lady." Elva chided. "If you do not mind me stealing your thunder, master Dwalin; lords and ladies, allow me to present to you Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. It is to him you owe your allegiance."

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor." Thorin stated, walking forward. "We have come to reclaim our homeland."

The people began to whisper among themselves. That name was not unknown to them. Even the Master look of worry showed that he knew the implications of that name. Then Thorin began to address the people, telling of the splendor of the town, long before the Dragon attacked. It was prosperous and happy. The old men and women whom were but children at the time still remembered the thriving hub that Dale had been once many moons ago. Thorin's speech invigorated the people to what their town could be once again.

"Death!" Called out a familiar voice from the crowd. "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer." Thorin dismissed Bard's worry. "But I promise you this: if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

"All of you!" Bard pleaded once more. "Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king. So driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now, now, now!" The Master called out, stopping Thorin from possibly attacking Bard. "We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

"It's true, sire." Alfrid picked up on where the Master had left off. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark."

Bard knew he would not win this battle. He strode angrily to Thorin, and Elva slipped quietly next to the Dwarf giving the bowman a stern look which bode no fooling around if he attempted anything.

"You have no right…" Bard growled quietly. "No right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right." Thorin replied confidently, before turning to the Master. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

Though they had met the Master mere minutes before, it was not difficult to tell that the promise of money and gold was a very easy way to get him to agree to their requests. And Thorin had picked up on that, and used it to his advantage. The people waited with bated breath, hoping the Master would bring prosperity to their town again.

"I say unto you," The Master wagged his finger. "Welcome! Welcome! And thrice welcome, King Under the Mountain!"

Thorin stood tall and proud on the steps, looking out the to people rejoicing this good news. The Master beckoned Elva over to him momentarily. She warily ascended the steps to his side.

"You can assure me that I will be given what was promised?" The Master questioned, leaning over.

"Do not fear." The wolf woman smiled. "You will be given _exactly_ what you deserve, sire."

Missing the threat behind her gentle words, the Master nodded happily and continued to clap with the people. Elva returned to the others and stood by Bofur. He slipped his hand over hers and squeezed gently. She glanced at him and smiled. They would be provided with all the armour, weapons, provisions, and transportation that they would need to get to the mountain. And not a moment too soon, for Durin's Day would come with the very next sun. But that night, Laketown would celebrate. There was much feasting and drinking by everyone. The company was give rooms to sleep in, once they all finally decided to retire for the night. As the celebrations began to wind down Elva slipped barefooted and silently to one of the higher balconies. She sat down looking at the moon, which was nearly full, and sipped on a glass of wine. The next day would bring many dangers to face. There was almost complete certainty that a Dragon still slumbered deep in the chambers of Erebor. And she recalled what she had said to Olorin what seemed like many lifetimes ago. Thirteen Dwarves, one Hobbit, a Grey Wizard, and a disgraced Maiar to go out and fight a Dragon really was a fool's errand. And right then, they were down a Grey Wizard. Elva hoped he was alright and that Aiwendil had found him. They were two of her oldest friends, so she prayed to the Valar that they were safe. And she sent up a prayer that everyone would be safe the next day as well. The night was quiet and clear, rather good for a song she decided, though it was likely the wine getting to her head which made her a little more open right then. So, the wolf woman sang, holding out her glass like a toast and a prayer to the Valar.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below,

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls.

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,

Keep watching over Durin's sons.

If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together.

Watch the flames climb high into the night.

Calling out father, oh,

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side high

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time.

Calling out father, oh,

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side.

Desolation comes upon the sky.

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns

Then my brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

And I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

I see fire; oh you know I saw a city burn, Fire.

And I see fire; feel the heat upon my skin, yeah. Fire.

And I see fire; Oh, Fire.

And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side."

Elva sat quietly for a few more minutes, not knowing that Thorin was sitting on the rooftop and had listened to her song. He appreciated it more than he could, or ever would, tell her. Yes, she had been hard to deal with in the beginning, and they had butted heads many times, but Thorin could not say there was anything he would have traded it all for. She had become a loyal companion, and even a good friend to him. Elva finished her wine, stood up, and returned inside; never knowing Thorin's own thoughts matched hers very much that night. The wolf woman sat at the table for a while, not really ready to go to sleep at that time, but it was getting chilly outside and the fire inside sounded nice. Bofur wandered out not much later.

"Why are you still up?" Elva asked when he sat next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing." The floppy-hatted Dwarf grinned.

"There is too much on my mind to sleep right now." The wolf woman replied.

"Worried about tomorrow?" Bofur questioned.

"Yes." Elva nodded. "I worry for what will happen when we reach the mountain, if we are too late and cannot find the door and must wait, if we do find the door and must go inside, what we will find there, I worry for Olorin and Aiwendil as they have gone to investigate a very dangerous threat. It is not hard to see why sleep is eluding my grasp."

"Mahal above, that is far too much worry for your pretty head." Bofur kissed her hand playfully. "Perhaps I can take your mind off of all those worries?"

"And what did you have planned for that?" She questioned, giving him a look.

"I had a few ideas." Bofur grinned cheekily.

"Drinking contest it is." Elva grinned back, standing from her chair and making her way to the where the alcohol was kept.

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking…" Bofur grumbled before smiling. "But I must warn you, I am the champion of drinking contests back in the Blue Mountains."

"Well, you have not gone up against an all powerful, though slightly disgraced, Maiar before, have you?" Elva laughed.

"No, cannae say I have." The floppy-hatted Dwarf shook his head.

"Then let us begin." The wolf woman set down the first two pints.

I can hardly wait until December. The Battle of the Five armies is going to be amazing, and there will be many tears shed. The dong used was I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. I hope you enjoyed, until next time,

Namárië!


	13. The Desolation of Smaug

Shadow: Billy Boyd's song "The Last Goodbye" hurts so much. I am not ready for BotFA. But anyway, I only own Elva, Aerin, and Isil. All other characters and plots belong to Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: The Desolation of Smaug

Dawn broke early the next morning, bringing with it the renewed excitement of the people. They hurriedly started their day so they could send of the Dwarves in only a few short hours. Elva was one of the first of the company to awaken. She was wrapped tightly in Bofur's arms under the table. Quietly she slipped out of his grasp, careful not to wake him, and stood up. The wolf woman bathed in the washroom quickly before donning the new clothes their company had been presented with. Hers consisted of a pair of dark red, soft leather breeches, a black woolen tunic, fur trimmed grey leather vest, fur trimmed dark red cloak, and heavy, but warm, leather boots. Elva carefully tied her hair back in the braid, her hand gently stopping on the engagement bead for a moment. A soft smile crossed her face as she thought of her floppy-hatted Dwarf. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Elva turned and inclined her head towards Thorin.

"Forgive me dear master Dwarf." She gave a joking bow. "Must not keep our great leader from the baths."

"Bofur is the only one who hasn't woken yet." Thorin stated.

Elva's smile fell as she knew this was a serious conversation.

"Please do not go out of your way to wake him." She pleaded. "If he misses our departure that would be all the better. Laketown is not where the Dragon slumbers. And that makes it the safest place for him."

"As you wish." Thorin's eyes softened slightly at her earnest plea before giving her a cheeky grin. "But make ready with haste or you shall also miss our departure."

"Of course, fearless leader." Elva grinned back as she left the washroom.

Her heart felt lighter knowing that Bofur would be safe in Laketown. But it also felt lighter knowing that Thorin was also letting his own harsh walls down around her, if only slightly. He was someone she was glad she could call a friend; although she could not say for certain if he felt exactly the same. He certainly was more open than at the beginning of their journey together. Wouldn't Olorin be pleased? Elva smiled to herself slightly as she met the others down at the docks. Already there was a massive crowd of people there to send the company off. All were excited at the prospect of wealth returning to their town. Unfortunately Bilbo was very concerned about the number of Dwarves there.

"You do know we're one short." He asked Thorin. "Where's Bofur?"

"He's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin replied gruffly glancing at Elva.

She looked behind her and shot him a grateful smile.

"We'll have to if we're to find the door before nightfall." Balin nodded. "We can risk no more delays."

The Dwarves began boarding the boat they had been provided. Thorin stepped to the side to grab Kili before the youngest Dwarf stepped onto the boat. Elva glanced up from her spot on the boat. Thorin was right, Kili ought not go with them. His leg was still bothering him, and if they came face to face with a freshly awakened Dragon that could prove dangerous. Even fatal. And Kili's life was more important than all the gold in Erebor. Oin stepped off the of boat to stay with Kili. He was the physician, and it would be good for him to stay and help Kili. What surprised Elva a little was Fili also elected to stay behind with his brother. The bonds of brotherhood were strong, and she admired his choice to stay. But what worried her was what Thorin said to Fili. He would not risk the quest for the sake of one Dwarf. The wolf woman knew that it ought to be the other way around and he would not risk one Dwarf for the sake of this quest. She frowned slightly before reaching out to Kili's mind.

"_Your uncle is thinking of what is best for you._" She told him.

"_What is best for me is to be with the others!_" Kili objected.

"_Not with your injury._" Elva disagreed. "_Everyone can see that the arrow has harmed you more than you are trying to let on. You could not carry the weapons down the steps, something that was easy for you to do when you were at full health. Imagine if you were to face the Dragon with your injured leg. It would mean almost certain death for you if not others as well. You will be safe here where you can mend and then join us later. The splendor of the halls will not diminish simply because you had to see them a little later. I understand being left behind hurts, but you must stay safe young Durin._"

"_Thank you._" Kili grudgingly agreed with her logic, but he was grateful for her concern.

The horns sounded as the musicians gave the signal for the Master to begin his speech and for the boat to set course for Erebor. Elva ignored the speech for the most part. Nothing the Master said interested her. She knew he was only interested in gaining riches for himself. Instead she sent out her mind to find Bofur's. He was rushing for the docks, having just woken up.

"_Be safe._" She whispered to him.

"_Elva!_"

The wolf woman pulled her mind away before Bofur could say anything else. She knew it would hurt him to be left behind. For her to leave him behind. But she would not lose him. Certainly not to Dragonfire. Elva sat near the bow of the boat and sat quietly for the journey. There was little talking by anyone, each one feeling a tumultuous mix of excitement, fear, anticipation, and joy. They were so close, all that time and effort and pain and struggle and fear and joy. All of it had led up to this moment. Erebor lay in front of their very eyes, and in a few short hours they would be walking its halls. The company docked the boat at the foot of the mountain where the lake's cold waters lapped at the stone and began to journey up. The company rested as little as possible so they could get to the secret door as quickly as possible. Suddenly Thorin ran ahead of the others. They had come to a place he remembered very well. Elva stood just behind him and gazed out at the sight. It was breathtaking in a beautiful, but also in a terrible way. In front of the stood the withered remains of the once proud city of Dale. They were so high in the mountains that the clouds drifting over and through the city seemed to act as the echos of the fires which devoured Dale and its inhabitants many years before.

"What is this place?" Bilbo whispered, afraid to disturb the ghosts within.

"Once the city of Dale." Balin answered a little louder. "Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug."

"The sun will soon reach midday." Thorin said. "We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way."

"Wait." Bilbo objected. "This is the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here and on no account are we to...

"Do you see him?" Thorin asked urgently. "We have no time to wait upon the Wizard. We are on our own. Come."

The others filed in behind Thorin while Bilbo paused for a moment; disgruntled. Elva placed a hand on his shoulder with a frown.

"Unfortunately I must agree with Thorin here." Elva sighed. "I can sense any one at any time I wish. But Olorin is beyond my powers to see. He has gone into a veil of darkness that no light may pass through. He is not on his way, for his battle with the darkness has taken him far from us for the time being. Come master burglar, we must not get left behind."

The pair caught up with the others after just a moment, they stayed in the back for a time however. As the company traveled on Bilbo spoke quietly to Elva.

"Do you think Gandalf is alright?" He asked.

"I cannot say for certain." She answered honestly. "I have known Olorin for a very long time, and every danger he has gone into he has always come through as well. But this danger he is facing now is one of the strongest there has ever been."

"He'll be alright." Bilbo stated, though more to convince himself than her.

"Yes, I do believe you are correct." Elva gave him a soft smile.

Their burglar was a much different Hobbit than he had been at the beginning of their journey. As Elva was also a very different person than she had been. Though not everyone had begun changing for the better. The wolf woman was beginning to greatly fear for Thorin. The closer they got to the mountain, the more he seemed to forget about who he really was. The gold was taking hold of him as it had his grandfather, and they were not even at the end of their journey yet. Bilbo interrupted Elva's thoughts once again.

"What about the others we left behind?" He questioned her.

"It was wise to keep Kili in Laketown." The wolf woman replied. "There is no way he could have completed the journey, and if we come face to face with the Dragon there is no telling if he could handle his own. He is safer there, and I am glad Oin stayed behind to care for him. Fili's decision was admirable as well. His brother will need support to heal faster."

"And Bofur?" Bilbo pressed when she avoided that subject.

"He is safe in Laketown." Elva replied shortly.

"You made sure he would be left behind." The Hobbit realized.

"You have always been very intuitive." The wolf woman laughed humourlessly. "Yes, I had to make certain he would be safe, even if leaving him behind was painful… for both of us."

"You really do love him." Bilbo stated looking up at her.

"I do." Elva smiled to herself.

"It was your drinking game last night, wasn't it?" The Hobbit pressed.

"That was more than intuition master burglar." Elva gave him a stern, but humourous look.

"I had trouble sleeping." Bilbo explained slightly.

"Not much of a game when one party does not drink." The wolf woman sighed. "I had been wracking my brain for most of the night on how to keep him safe."

"Is that why you left the festivities?" Bilbo questioned. "I saw you leave and then later on in the night I heard your song. It was lovely, by the way."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "Yes, that was one of the reasons. Well, when I returned inside the opportunity presented itself almost immediately. I challenged him to a drinking contest, figuring if I could get him to drink too much he would be dead to the world well into the next day. I had a few pints of my own to keep up appearances. But most I dumped out while he was not watching. It took longer than I thought, Dwarves are very good at holding their liquor. But eventually he was too drunk to do much else but collapse to the floor and fall asleep. I knew he would not wake up on time, so with one worry out of the way I managed to sleep for a few hours as well."

"You're worried what he will say when we all meet up again?" Bilbo stated more than asked.

"And here I believed only I could enter another's mind." Elva gave a soft laugh.

"He'll forgive you." The Hobbit told her confidently. "You did it for the right reasons."

"I hope you are right master burglar." The wolf woman sighed.

"What is that bead there, in your hair?" Bilbo questioned purposefully.

"A Dwarvish engagement bead." Elva explained.

"Mhm." Bilbo nodded. "And why do you have it?"

"Bofur presented it to me." The wolf woman answered again, not understanding his line of questioning.

"And why did he do that?" Bilbo pressed.

"Because…" Elva paused before seeing where the Hobbit was going. "Because of his love for me. And he will understand that I did what I did because of my love for him as well. Thank you my dear Hobbit."

Bilbo smiled and they continued their journey up the mountain in silence. There were still a few more hours of sunlight left when Thorin paused. Everyone split off to try and find their next course to follow. The only problem was no one was certain where to find the hidden door. Thorin looked over the map. According to it, the hidden door was right above them. Elva gave their leader an exasperated glance. That would have been nice to know before they all started searching for the door. Suddenly the Hobbit called out from around the corner. In a secluded crevice was a massive Dwarven statue of Thror, and up the side were steps that lead straight to the top. The company gathered by Bilbo to gaze at his finding.

"You have keen eyes master Baggins." Thorin praised.

With their path set, the company began the long climb upwards.

I've got a few friends coming over on December 16th for a "Lord of the Wings: A Long Expected Party". The plan is to marathon An Unexpected Journey and Desolation of Smaug, eat "Lord of the Wings", get dressed in costumes and watch the midnight premier of BotFA, then get back to my house and marathon Fellowship, Two Towers, and Return extended editions. No sleep until it is over! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

Namárië


End file.
